A magia está no coração daqueles que acreditam
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: Galáxia diferente....vidas diferentes...um reino para governar....um amor para cuidar......Super história, envolvendo magia e reinos....Leiam e mandem REVIEWS onegai i.i.....CAP 8 ON ÚlTiMo CaPíTuLo :3
1. Chapter 1

Yoo mina...eh minha primeira fic de SCC e minha segunda fic q posto aki no fanfiction...bem, espero q gostem e bem, se divirtam n.n

**Disclaimer: **Pra q q issu serve….axu q pra deixar os autores tristes sabendu q eles não criaram os personagens TT.TT mas dexa pra lah ...um dia eu pego quem crio isso u.u"

**A magia mora dentro do coração daqueles que já conheceram o significado da palavra AMOR**

**Capítulo 1: A chegada a um lugar desconhecido**

Sakura Kinomoto era uma menina normal de 15 anos como todas as outras, tah nem um pouco, sua melhor amiga da mesma idade que ela, era viciada em filmagens e chamava-se Tomoyo Daidouji, um...ah...tipo de "amigo protetor" q na verdade não era mais q um ursinho d pelúcia, último presente de sua mãe antes de falecer, chamado Kero, o amigo de seu irmão Yukito, ao qual ela viu como um outro irmão, seu irmão tão "amado", chamado Touya...q digamos era boiola e tavah d caso com o Yukito, e seu pai Fugitaka, q era o único ser normal naquele lugar.

Bem...como posso começar, tudo mudou no mundinho de Sakura quando seu pai se casou novamente, desta vez com a mãe da Tomoyo. Sakura e Tomoyo foram mandadas a um orfanato após a trágica morte deles em sua lua de mel, havia sido um acidente terrível envolvendo um engavetamento...elas muito choraram,porém graças à sua amizade elas conseguiram superar essa situação.

Chegando ao orfanato em uma carruagem, pois a cidade abolia os meios de transporte que poluíssem a atmosfera, sua primeira perspectiva de fora não era muito animadora, parecia como umas daquelas velhas mansões do século passado, porém as duas meninas puderam perceber o lindo bosque de flores diversas que havia lá, logo se animaram, pois amavam flores e seu odor adorável.

A carruagem parou e o chofer as abriu a porta, elas abruptamente desceram e deram de cara com uma velha senhora com um semblante muito cansado e triste...Sakura sempre sendo gentil e meiga como era tratou de tentar animá-la,ou pelo menos poder ajudar aquela senhora com seu problema...então deu alguns passos para frente e surpreendentemente abraçou aquela velha senhora com seus braços delicados, dizendo com sua voz doce:

- Por favor, se alegre, um sorriso fica melhor no rosto das pessoas...não desejo ver a senhora entristecida, se eu puder ajudá-la em algo pode falar.- dizendo isso se afastou da velha que a olhava surpresa...Sakura pode ver nos olhos daquela senhora q ela começaria a chorar, ela ia dizer algo para se desculpar pelo que fez, até que foram interrompidos por passos e uma voz estridente que fez Sakura e Tomoyo estremesserem.

- Ora, ora, ora...então essas são as novas alunas, já estava na hora de chegarem mesmo. Seus quartos já foram devidamente arrumados, e Mikita e Yukihiro vão para o centro externo, precisam de vcs lah- disse aquela mulher para a senhora e o senhor que nos acompanhavam, ela era estranha porém bela, era alta e tinha um olhar autoritário no rosto, era de dar medo em qualquer um- Ah, e desculpem-me por não me apresentar, sou Hikani Gyltred, diretora desse orfanato que será o novo lar de vocês daqui para frente.

Sakura e Tomoyo estavam assustadas, preocupadas e felizes por ouvirem a palavra "lar" novamente, mas não associada a aquele lugar tão horrível. Agora elas andavam de mãos dadas...e pensavam em suas mentes que talvez não fosse tão ruim, pois tinham uma à outra, isso era o q importava.

Enquanto caminhavam pelo orfanato e a diretora só com aquele blá-blá-blá , elas olhavam para todos os lados tentando captar tudo o que pudessem...realmente aquele lugar era gigante e andaram pacas...porém muito se divertiram quando chegaram na sala de arte, que estava tendo aula e a diretora "querida" queria tanto mostrar seu andamento.

- Bem, esta é nossa sala de arte meninas, vamos adentrá-la bem quietinhas para que eu possa lhe mostrar que beleza são as aulas neste lugar.-falando isso para Tomoyo e Sakura que estavam estáticas ela deu umas batidinhas na porta e a abriu bem devagarinhu...só o q não esperava era um pote de tinta azul-petróleo despencar em cheio na sua cabeça, despejando todo o conteúdo sobre suas roupas e seus cabelos.

– AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUEM FOI A PESTE QUE ARMOU ISSO?- acho que nessa hora hora todo mundo ficou surdo com o berro, ou não pois estavam caindo nas gargalhadas que nem ouviram. Sakura e Tomoyo tentavam se conter, mas riam com as mãos na boca.

Depois foi a diretora correndo porta afora vermelha de raiva e vergonha e a professora de arte tentando arrumar a situação...agora sim estamos fritas pensam Sakura e Tomoyo ao se verem abandonadas pela diretora histérica, estavam estáticas na porta olhando aqueles indivíduos, nenhum conhecido.

-Hey, vcs são as garotas novas né? Bem gatinhas...-disse Yamazaki que veio se aproximando com um olhar malicioso mas logo foi parada por uma Shiraru muito furiosa e vermelhosa, ardendo de ciúmes.

- Desculpem esse idiota ignorante, ele se chama Yamazaki e eu chamo Shiraru muito prazer em conhecê-las. – disse Shiraru enquanto segurava o Yamazaki encostado com a cabeça no chão.

Como sempre fascinada pela cena Tomoyo pega a câmera e começa a gravar a Shiraru com o Yamazaki e a fazer closes, todo mundo tinha uma gota gigantesca na cabeça.

-Que nada, o prazer é nosso. Além do mais é muito bom conhecer pessoas que me parecem tão legais. Ah, me chamo Sakura e essa com a câmera é minha irmã Tomoyo.- disse Sakura com seu jeito meigo o que atraiu a atenção de todos, principalmente dos garotos e de um certo em especial.

Depois de apresentarem todos da sala, Sakura notou que um certo garoto não retirava os olhos dela, seu nome era Syaoran Lee e como ela, ele havia perdido os pais no acidente...ele era muito bonito, e tinha sua idade...mas ela não estava preocupada nesses assuntos agora, porém ela sentia algo estranho quanto a ele, algo poderoso que os outros não possuíam tão desenvolvido quanto ele... ela ignorou essa sensação e junto com Tomoyo, elas se dirigiram para o quarto que em uma das conversas chatas a diretora disse ser o delas e adentraram-no...se surpreenderam de como era espaçoso, havia duas camas de casal bem lindas, dois closets enormes, e uma banheira de tirar o fôlego...além de ter TV, frigobar, e muitas outras coisas super legais.

Sakura abriu a porta do closet e viu q suas bolsas jah haviam sido desfeitas e tmb havia uma dúzia de cada peça do uniforme escolar que era obrigatório em período de aula...no closet de Tomoyo estava a mesma coisa...assim as meninas tomaram um banho e se jogaram na cama colocando uma musika do Senses Fail chamada Bloody Romance.

Já eram cerca de sete horas da noite...elas estavam no quarto fazia uma hora, até que ouviram alguém bater na porta...qndo foram abrir deram de cara com o Eriol, ele era um cara super legal e coisa e tal...mas Sakura assim como no caso de Syaoran sentia algo diferente vindo dele...a Tomoyo parecia fascinada por ele...bem, gosto não se discute.

Ele veio nos dizer que o jantar estava servido, e jah q Sakura percebeu que rolou algo entre eles, ela deu a desculpa de precisar fazer algo antes e assim era para Tomoyo ir na frente...depois de ver o casal feliz e tagarela sair saltitando, Sakura resolveu seguir outro caminho, já que sempre em lugares principais havia duas entradas...ela andava pelos corredores e observava a beleza da arquitetura daquele lugar, os belos quadros tmb melhoravam o clima e o ambiente...era estonteante, encantador... porém como todos sabemos a cabeça de vento q a Sakura é, ela acabou se perdendo.

Depois de andar mais um pouco, embora sempre com a sensação de estar sendo observada, ela notou que o corredor acabava em uma sala, lá era muito similar a uma biblioteca, porém Sakura sentia que algo ali era diferente...ela sempre havia sido uma garota muito sensitiva, mas aquilo as vezes, a atrapalhava um pouco.

Após observar melhor o lugar, e mesmo estando ainda com aquela sensação de alguém a observar, Sakura foi explorar o novo ambiente em que se encontrava...mesmo estando com um pouco de medo seus pés a guiaram até um mesinha que havia no canto da sala perto de uma lareira...havia alguns papéis com palavras nunca vistas por ela...ela estava tão concentrada na decifração daquilo, que nem se lembrava de sua sensação incômoda de estar sendo observada e que agora só piorava dentro de si... ela nem sequer ouvidos o ruído dos passos se aproximando dela...mas ela havia decifrado algo aquele documento ao qual lia, falava sobre magia...e sobre seus adeptos e como aprimorá-la facilmente...porém nada mais decifrou pois aquilo que se aproximara dela a tocou e ela caiu no chão...ouviu uma voz... e uma explosão se formou...Sakura se sentia fria, congelada e antes de desmaiar só viu a face de Syaoran o qual proferia seu nome...

**----------- Fim do capítulo 1--------------**

E aí gente, o q acharam...bom,ruim, corta essa arranja outra coisa pra fazer? ;P Pliss mandem suas opiniões sobre a fic pq isso me inspira escrever...REVIEWS me fzem saltitar de alegria XD entom sejam bonzinhos e para o próximo capítulo chegar rapidinhu eh soh clicar bonitinhu no submit review ali embaixo e me faze a pessoa mais feliz por, sei lah q tal 5 dias "XD

Bjocas docinhas :3

Tali-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Yo mina ...olha eu aki de novo com mais um capítulo 8D amaram neh? xP ... Ah gente linda soh queria agradece antes as reviews poxa 6 REVIEWS EM UM CAPÍTULO :3 eu amu vcs T.T brigadinha e como foram tantas reviews elas me fizeram fazer bang-jump sem a cordinha XD eh de tanta felicidade nem precisei, mas houve algumas fraturas expostas e foi por isso que eu demorei pra postar "xD ...bem bjinhs e aproveitem n.n , vejo vcs depois ;3

**A magia está em todo lugar, basta acreditar**

**Capítulo 2: Indícios da existência de um forte poder dentro de si**

Ao despertar Sakura observou o lugar onde se encontrava, e concluiu que nunca havia estado lá...ela se levantou, pelo menos tentou...sua cabeça doía pois fatos do dia anterior vinham como um canhão. Ela via imagens dela entrando naquele tipo de biblioteca e logo mais estar decifrando aqueles papéis, que diziam sobre magia existir e tmb sobre magos..."q tipo de doido escreve aquilo?" Sakura se pergunta se recuperando mas ainda se lembrando de ter caído do nada após ter sido tocada por uma mão gélida...e ela ouvira a voz de Syaoran...Sakura estava tonta e deitou-de novamente, bem a tempo antes da porta se abrir e dela aparecer a enfermeira acompanhada de Tomoyo e daquela diretora pitbull. A enfermeira se encaminhou à cama junto com Tomoyo.

-Sakura, vc estah se sentindo bem?- perguntou a enfermeira q colokava a mão na cabeça de Sakura para checar a temperatura.

-Sim obrigada Sra. Niyume, já estou muito melhor só com um pouco de tontura mas já deve passar.-disse Sakura dando um pequeno sorriso.

-E então Niyume, ela poderá ou não ir para a aula?- disse a diretora q ateh o momento estava encostada e agora rumava para a cama da Sakura.

-Não sei se deve Hikani, ela pode ter uma recaída é isso q temo.- disse a enfermeira fazendo um semblante preocupado.

-Não eu estou bem, e não quero perder aula...além do mais tenho muito tempo para descansar depois não se preocupem, só preciso de um bom café da manhã e um banho e estou nova em folha. – disse Sakura dando seu super sorriso fofo q contagia a todos com amor e carinho.

- Você tem certeza Sakura? Pode ser perigoso...-disse a diretora a olhando sério.

-Hey, não se preocupem que eu estarei ao lado dela e cuidarei bem dela...não deixarei essa cabeça de vento se perder de novo.- disse Tomoyo que ateh o momento se mantinha quieta, agora ela se sentava do ladinho da cama e estava de mãos dadas com sua irmã e a observava sorrindo.

-Sendo assim, acho q não precisamos mais nos preocupar...portanto acho melhor vcs irem indo pois senão vão chegar atrasadas, claro se vc estiver bem Sakura.-disse a diretora olhando Sakura que ainda estava deitada.

-Não mesmo, eu quero ir...-disse Sakura q agora se levantada amparada por Tomoyo.

-Hey, vc tah bem mesmo?- sussurou Tomoyo depois q saíram da enfermaria e se dirigiam para o quarto.

- Toh bem sim nee-chan, jah falei para não se preocupar. – disse Sakura dando um meio sorriso e cuidando ao dar os passos para não cair no chão.

Chegando no quarto, Sakura tomou um banho na banheira do banheiro que era simplesmente gigantesco...depois ela já se sentia mais revitalizada e conseguia ateh andar sem apoios, estava alegre e jah pronta com o uniforme obrigatório para o horário de aulas, uma saia rodada preta e ainda por cima xadrez... e uma camiseta q nos dias de verão, como aquele, era uma baby-look de látex, bem grudadinha no corpo e, nos dias de inverno e mais frios, era uma d manga comprida, parecida com aquela da Kagome sabe? E pra quem não conhece...é parecido com a dos meninas de Rebelde ¬¬"...

Elas desceram para o café, a aula soh começava as 8 e ainda era 7, qndo chegaram no salão de refeições, havia muitas pessoas já lá, Sakura procura uma pessoa em especial enquanto era arrastada para se servirem por Tomoyo...porém ela não o encontrou.

Depois de tomarem café, voltaram ao quarto, escovaram os dentes, deram uma última arrumada no visual e partiram para sua primeira missão naquele lugar, encontrar a bendita sala de Culinária...pois no que tinham prestado atenção no blá-blá-blá da diretora, ela lhes tinha falado q a sala era constantemente trocada de lugar.

Bem...não chegaram atrasadas, felizmente. O horário de aula passou devagar, mas Sakura não deixava de sentir uma sensação incômoda como na noite anterior... qndo o último sinal bateu indicando o final das aulas, Sakura ficou na sala guardando suas coisas e disse para Tomoyo ir na frente com o Eriol...o Syaoran havia ficado na sala tmb, porém Sakura nem havia percebido.

Ela estava concentrada em guardar seus livros corretamente, e já havia fechado a mala qndo o Syaoran pára na sua frente a fazendo colocar sua atenção totalmente nele.

- Sakura, você está bem?-disse ele com a voz seca.

- Ah, você eh o Syaoran n.n ... obrigada, estou me sentindo muito bem .

-Sakura, acho q você já percebeu, não é mesmo?

- Percebi o q, Syaoran?

-Soh peço q se cuide muito bem Sakura...pois eles são perigosos, e virão atrás de você novamente.

- Mas do q vc tah flndu Syaoran?-Sakura recebe um rápido flash da memória das informações sobre magia e sobre Syaoran gritandu por ela...- Ah, Syaoran, obrigada por me salvar, se não fosse por você eu...

- Não foi nada, e se mantenha mais atenta pois eles podem estar em qualquer lugar dessa escola.

- Ah...estah bem Syaoran n.n

Depois do agradável bate-papo, Sakura foi novamente para o quarto pois jah era quase hora do jantar e se banhou. Após a janta, cada qual voltou para seu quarto...aquela escola tinha horários tão rígidos...mas qndo as luzes dos corredores jah haviam sido apagadas e era estritamente proibida a circulação de alunos nestes, alguém bateu na porta do quarto de Sakura e Tomoyo.

As duas se entreolharam...e como Sakura notou q Tomoyo não ia se mexer, ela levantou e se dirigiu ateh a porta. Quando abriu, deu d cara com uma Shiharu zangada e com um Yamazaki no chão...Syaoran e Eriol estavam com eles...

-Muito boa noite Sakura-chan e Tomoyo-chan, desculpem-nos a intromissão, porém necessitamos que nos acompanhem para sua "iniciação"- disse Eriol com aquele seu jeito cativante de falar, porém muito nerd xP.

- Ah...eh claro Eriol que nós vamos, não é mesmo mana?- disse Tomoyo lançando um olhar "hey, hora de retribuir favores" para Sakura.

- Hehe...claro que sim...seria um grande prazer.- disse Sakura sem jeito e jah começando a ter medo d Tomoyo.

-Então nos sigam logo, antes q nos peguem.- disse Yamazaki...não falandu uma de suas mentiras soh pq na hora q ia sair Shiharu bateu na cabeça dele com toda a força.

Sakura estava achando estranho aquilo, "por que haveria uma iniciação num colégio interno?" Ela se questionava, seus pressentimentos a alertavam d q algo muito ruim acontecia ali, mas ela não desejava ouvi-los...ela desejava ficar numa boa, porém cada passo q avançavam... mais e mais uma agonia a preenchia, ela tmb pode notar q Syaoran a observava e isso a incomodava mais ainda...

Andaram por boa meia hora até q pararam numa porta grande de carvalho, estava meio enferrujada a fechadura pelo q Sakura pode notar... ela tmb notou q os quadros se tornavam mais sombrios, das gravuras de diretores que haviam no andar de seu dormitório... mudaram-se para mórbidos poços e florestas, e já haviam luzes em tochas...

- Chegamos...agora daremos início a cerimônia de iniciação...vamos adentrar primeiro nosso quartel general...lhes explicaremos tudo lá dentro.- disse Eriol, adentrando a porta de carvalho q havia-se aberto...todos os demais entraram e num baque surdo a porta se fechou.

Naquele cômodo jazia inúmeros livros, porém não eram tantos como numa biblioteca...e o q mais chamou atenção de Sakura foi os desenhos no teto q se assemelhavam com pentagramas, e no chão havia exatamente os mesmos.

Sakura se encontrava adimirada com aquele espaço, Tomoyo parecia tão entretida conversando com o Eriol que aquela não atrapalharia, ela foi dar uma volta pela sala, Syaoran a seguia com os olhos e ela não podia deixar de notar essa ação dele. Até q ela se depara com um livro que continha estranhas formas porém algo dizia a ela q essa já conhecia aquele. Ela não havia percebido, mas sua curiosidade fez-la pegar o livro, e ao tocá-lo ela pronunciou-o as seguintes palavras: "vazilius faledis" e, como que num segundo, conhecimento que se encontrava naquele livro foi para sua mente revelando as mais diversas coisas...ela sentiu seu mundo girar, bom nom estava acostumada com esse excesso de informação, mas qndo ia encontrar o chão gélido, os braços de Syaoran a envolveram pela cintura, a impedindo de cair. Ela não pode deixar de ter pensamentos de prazer em estar naquela abraço tão terno, assim como ele sentia em estar a abraçando, ela encostou sua cabeça no tronco bem feito dele e ele a sentou entre suas pernas, para ele aquela essência que ela exalava era tão encantadora e viciante, ele a queria para ele, mas ele deveria manter sua missão em mente, enquanto ela se recuperava respirando ternamente em sua nuca que ele a fez enlaçar para podê-la carregá-la melhor até o sofá.

Sakura adormeceu desse modo, como nom poderia com a essência tão boa de Syaoran que lhe deliciava inteira, ela dormiu abraçada à ele, e este ao menos nem fez questão de retirá-la, a achava muito linda quando dormia por isso a ficou observando e cuidando assim de seu bem-estar...qndo Eriol os acordou, pois Syaoran após muito tempo havia caído no sono tmb, ele lhes disse algo q fez Sakura tremer das cabeças aos pés

-Chegou a hora- foi exatamente isso q Eriol falou. Syaoran tmb se encontrava um pouco nervoso e ansioso e Sakura percebeu isso...ela queria saber o q estava acontecendo lá, mas precisava ser da pior maneira? Não podiam simplesmente explicar à ela o q faziam ou o q lhe aconteceria? Ela estava nervosa ao extremo, temia por ela e pela irmã.

Eriol se aproxima do centro da sala e fala antes que chegue exatamente no centro da figura:

- Por favor, permaneçam o mais quietas o possível durante esse procedimento- ele fez uma pequena pausa- e Syaoran, caso algo errado aconteça, vc sabe exatamente o q deve fazer.

E assim ele chega ao centro dos círculos que rodeavam a sala, Syaoran se encontrava do lado de Sakura, e estava muito assustado, tanto quanto ela, por um impulso ela lhe deu sua mão e voltou a olhar para frente um pouco corada, Tomoyo estava do outro lado sentada numa cadeira e quieta olhando para o Eriol q a observava depois de voltar sua mão para o alto da sala onde se encontrava os outros círculos e dizer:

- Principestas rogadum cograndum rogum voltarum.

Fomos tomados por uma luz branca, e pude ver a sala desaparecer, Syaoran me abraçou pois estava com frio e meio tonta...é impossível, pensava ela...impossível...não pode ser verdade, onde estamos indo?...e abraçada a Syaoran desfaleceu.

Acordou com Syaoran lhe tocando a face docemente...estavam sós e ela iria aproveitar para interrogá-lo à todo custo.

-Onde estão os outros?- perguntou Sakura se levantando.

-Eles foram procurar lenha e algo para comermos.- disse Syaoran se afastando dela.

-Syaoran me conte, por que estou aqui? O q a magia tem de significado aqui?- perguntou Sakura segurando docemente a mão de Syaoran para q este não lhe escapasse.

- Sakura...sei que não devia lhe contar isso...estou quebrando uma das regras-ele disse a olhando ternamente- Mas nom quero vê-la assim cheia de perguntas... irei te contar somente o necessário, está bem?

-S...sim-ela disse num fio de voz.

- Pois bem...estamos em outra galáxia agora em q a magia é basicamente a coisa de maior importância...nós, eu, Eriol, Yamazaki e Chiharu, descobrimos nossa missão e este portal que nos teletransporta até esta era à partir daquele ponto da escola.

-Mas qual era a missão de vcs? Q galáxia é essa? E o q eu tenho a ver com isso tudo?- disse Sakura já um pouco com raiva pois queria, necessitava por saber de tudo.

-Sakura...cada um de nós possui uma missão...entende? A minha por exemplo é trazer a princesa deste reino ao seu trono novamente...a de Eriol é nos teletransportar entre as galáxias e proteger a princesa...e a do Yamazaki e da Chiharu é tmb protegerem a princesa.

-Tá Syaoran, mas o q EU tenho a ver com tudo isso? E a minha irmã? E qual é o nome desse reino? E protegerem essa tal princesa do q?

- Sakura...sua irmã possui o poder da natureza e da voz...

-MAS E O Q EU TENHO A VER COM ISSO? –grita Sakura já cansada desse joguinho.

- Sakura acalme-se, você...er...vc pode...vc tem o maior dos poderes Sakura, eh o poder da vida e da criação, da luz e das trevas...

- Eu possuo poderes?

-Sim...vc nunca se perguntou pq foi sempre muito sensitiva? Então os poderes aumentam nossos sentidos.

- Mas Syaoran, do q vcs devem proteger a princesa? E mesmo assim não entendo o pq de eu estar aqui.

-Nós devemos proteger a princesa do lado sombrio q se encontra nessa galáxia e q luta para matar a princesa e assim poderem tomar posse do trono de Clown.

-Clown? Eu...eu...-Sakura recebe em sua mente inúmeras imagens de um velho com um sobre-tudo azul decorado com o Sol e a Lua...ela recebe tmb imagens de uma mulher muito bonita mas no seu semblante havia preocupação e tristeza... a mulher ia falar, Sakura apurou seus ouvidos ao máximo para ouvi-la..."Sak..." ela ia dizer mas Sakura foi acordada de seus devaneios por ninguém mais q Syaoran.

-Syaoran...eu...eu...eu não posso ser a princesa não é?- disse ela nos braços de Syaoran devido a fraqueza em q se encontrava depois de suas mais novas descobertas.

Syaoran se manteve quieto e olhando para o lado de fora da cabana.

- EIM SYAORAN ME RESPONDA- Sakura derrama lágrimas de incerteza e dúvidas, ela odiava se encontrar assim, sem o conhecimento do q havia.

-Quieta Sakura...algo se aproxima, e não é o Eriol e a Tomoyo, nem o Yamazaki e a Chiharu...beba issu- ele lha deu um vidrinho com uma bebida cor-de-rosa que Sakura tomou e sentiu suas forças voltando.

- O q era isso Syaoran?

- Era uma poção, mas devíamos nos preocupar com nosso bem-estar pq estamos cercados.

-O...o q?...- Sakura disse surpresa mas foi cortada pela porta da cabana voando após uma magia negra ser lançada.

-Ora, ora, ora, o q encontramos aqui? Muahahahahaha- o novo ser adentra a cabana após nos lançar sua risadinha maléfica.

-Grrrr, fique longe Orbet e vc nom se machucará- disse Syaoran se impondo à frente de Sakura, a protegendo com seu próprio corpo.

-Não Syaoran, eu quero escutar o q ele tem a dizer- disse Sakura colocando sua mão no ombro de Syaoran e indo para seu lado.

-Muito bem, vc ouviu a dama Syaoran- o nome de Syaoran ele disse com sarcasmo- O q vc quer ouvir? Q queremos vc para nós? Sim...sim...mas parece q não lhe foi revelado sua verdadeira identidade não é mesmo?

-Do q vc estah flndo com "minha verdadeira identidade"?- pergunta Sakura confusa.

- Calado Orbet, vc já falou demais...o q vc quer aki? Sabe q não a entregaremos nunca, entom se veio para isso VÁ EMBORA.- disse Syaoran alterando-se.

- Hahahahahaha e pq eu ouviria vc seu medíocre? A dama me acompanhará, por bem ou...- ele se arma na posição de luta- por mal.

Aí Syaoran joga Sakura para o lado e começa um monte de feitiços serem lançados, Syaoran acerta a guarda baixa de Orbet, mas não é o suficiente para fazê-lo cair...Orbet com raiva do acontecido lança um feitiço negro fortíssimo em direção à Sakura, ela apenas olha aquilo com terror nos olhos e os fecha...quando ouve um baque no chão...abre seus orbes e se depara com Syaoran à sua frente...ele havia recebido o golpe em vez dela...ela começa a chorar sobre seu corpo...e Syaoran antes d desmaiar de dor sussura para ela:

- Você sabe o q fazer...fuja e me deixe.

Ela sentiu vontade de bater nele, nunca o abandonaria...e qndo Orbet se aproximava deles para pegar Sakura ela o olha com ira e rancor.

- Guerreiro das trevas, agora lhe mostrarei q a luz sempre se sobrepõe sobre esta.- ela disse brilhando.

Orbet recua, mas não fora o suficiente, a ira de Sakura era imensa...ela gostava de Syaoran e não queria q ele se machucasse por ela...seu poder explode e acaba com todos os guerreiros das trevas q ali estavam...ela não imaginava q podia fazer isso. Se debruça sobre Syaoran e sussura em suas últimas forças...

-Curales viumbria- e o corpo de Syaoran reluz depois q ele deixa de reluzir e Syaoran abre os orbes, Sakura já sem forças caí sobre seu peito e lhe diz muito baixo mas q ele pode ouvi-la..- Nunca lhe abandonaria Guerreiro das asas.- e ela desmaia exausta naquela posição...Syaoran a olha ternamente, ah como ele a amava...ele beija sua testa se sentando e a colocando entre suas pernas e diz à ela:

- Obrigado por voltar...Minha domadora alada.

E assim ficam até q os outros chegam após muito correr.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**Fim do capítulo 2**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oie gente linda n.n

Espero q tenham gostado do capítulo ;D

Olha eu aceito sugestões e críticas tmb ;P

Por isso diga xó a preguicite e manda uma REVIEW aí ;)

Disculpinha pela demora mas meu pc tava no concerto n.n"

Mas olha o capítulo 3 jah tah na metade 8D

Mas soh postu qndo eu recebe as reviews "xD

Entom manda e eu sorriu :D

E vcs tem mais um capítulo daí ;P

Ah agora os agradecimentos especiais... \o/

para:

Kuy-kun... ;)

disculpa a demora migo i.i

Pattizinha XD   


tentei nom enrola mas axu q nom deu n.n°

disculpinha pela demora i.i

Ouvir "wo ai ni" um dia

Q bom q tah gostandu :D

ei q axou da magia nesse capítulo?

ah disculpinha pela demora i.i

CieuBleu

XD nom tem o q dizer ;P

valeu pela review n.n

q bom q axou interessante e original 8D

me dexo feliz demais ;

Atsuko Tenshi

Oie

disculpa a demora xP

q bom q axou tdo issu 8D

continue lendu e mandandu reviews ;

Marina

Oie

ah, esse capítulo fico maior :D

nhaa...axo q o fim vai demora XD

mas curti aí enquanto tem ;)

sorry pela demora i.i

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eh issu n.n

agora manda review ;P

pra eu fica feliz

e posta o cap 3 q jah tah quase prontinhu x3

bjinhs pessoinhas q eu amuu

ateh ;3

Tali-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Oie gente n.n

Disculpas a demora n.nb

Briadinha pelas reviews q me emocionaram muito e me deram o toque celestial da criatividade ;D

Entom taí gente linda o mais novo capítulo, espero q aproveitem e ateh ;3

**A magia está em todo lugar, basta acreditar**

**Capítulo 3: O passado se revela e com ele traz o amor q dá forças**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash-Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Curales viumbria- e o corpo de Syaoran reluz depois q ele deixa de reluzir e Syaoran abre os orbes, Sakura já sem forças caí sobre seu peito e lhe diz muito baixo mas q ele pode ouvi-la..- Nunca lhe abandonaria Guerreiro das asas.- e ela desmaia exausta naquela posição...Syaoran a olha ternamente, ah como ele a amava...ele beija sua testa se sentando e a colocando entre suas pernas e diz à ela:

- Obrigado por voltar...Minha domadora alada.

E assim ficam até q os outros chegam após muito correr.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fim do Flash-Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Qndo se depararam com a destruição, Yamazaki, Chiharu e Eriol já sabiam quem a havia causado. Nessa sua "voltinha" com a Tomoyo, eles lhe revelaram seus propósitos, e ela tocada com o q ouvira, resolveu por ajudá-los a encontrar essa princesa.

Mas o q mais chocou o grupo ao chegar ao local da cabana, foi ver q todos os inimigos estavam destruídos...porém havia inúmeras flores caindo ao chão e nada mais havia sido atacado, coisa pouco normal quando envolve batalhas. E eles também se depararam com Sakura nos braços de Syaoran, novamente.

Eriol olhou para Syaoran que estava sentado no chão e este apenas fez q sim com a cabeça...rapidamente o semblante de Eriol ficou mais feliz, ele botou um sorriso nos lábios e Tomoyo pode ouvir sair destes um "finalmente".

Nada parecia melhor...mas para Tomoyo que não estava entendendo nada aquilo, estava por confudí-la , ela sabia q aquele mundo funcionava por intermédio da magia e tal, mas o pq de Eriol estar tão feliz e as conversas mudas entre ele e Syaoran estavam levando sua grande paciência aos ares.

-Acho q já chega de enrolar, não acham? Estão me achando com cara de besta por acaso? Eu cansei de vcs e seus segredinhos...isso pode botar o bem-estar de minha irmã e o meu em risco...portanto ou vcs abrem a boca, ou nós partiremos AGORA.-disse Tomoyo alterada depois de Chiharu muito feliz impedir o Yamazaki de contar algo à aquela.

-Vc realmente quer saber tudo o q está acontecendo Tomoyo? Isso pode botar SEU bem-estar em risco- disse Eriol, pela primeira vez muito sério.

-Não me importa,mas já nom agüento mais seus olhares trocados e seus sorrisos após esses, isso estah por me enlouquecer.- disse Tomoyo encarando Eriol e o olhando bem no fundo das suas órbitas como se pudesse ler sua alma.

- Está bem Tomoyo...mesmo isso não dizendo questão à mim, se o Syaoran permitir, lhe contarei.- disse Eriol olhando para Syaoran q apenas concordou tristemente com a cabeça.- entom vou lhe contar Tomoyo a história do reino Clown, o reino pelo qual a rainha Elizabeth morava com seu amado rei Tomás, e esse amor trouxe um fruto chamado...-ele interrompe a narativa e olha para seus pés, temendo dizer aquela palavra.

- Chamado...?- prosseguiu Tomoyo muito curiosa com a história.

-Chamado Sakura...princesa Sakura.-diz ele olhando para Syaoran q abraçava Sakura docemente.

-O Q?- Tomoyo não podia acreditar...a sua melhor amiga, a sua irmã era a princesa..."não, isso não pode ser verdade"..ela se repetia mentalmente, depois deixando escorrer duas lágrimas q rapidamente enxugou disse a Eriol o encarando com um olhar sério- Mas isso significa q ela corre perigo?

-O q? Ah...não com toda nossa proteção ela estará a salvo até chegar no castelo.- disse Eriol um pouco atordoado pela pergunta de Tomoyo, pois havia tanta coisa para perguntar, e ela só se preocupava com o bem-estar de sua irmã.."Esta garota é realmente excepcional" pensava ele dando um sorrisinho mas q não deixou ser notado por ninguém.

-Q bom...mas vc poderia continuar a história Eriol-kun?- Tomoyo o olho com o famoso olhar de cachorro pidão.

-Ah, sim...sim, eh claro q sim- diz Eriol meio sem jeito.- Pois entom...a princesa cresceu com o amor e carinho dos pais, ela havia sido prometida ao príncipe de um reino próximo, este Reino se chamava Tsubasa, o príncipe do reino não gostava da idéia de se casar com "aquela" princesa, assim como a princesa nom se conformava com ter q se casar com "aquele" príncipe. Assim num dia, onde ambos completavam 12 anos, Sakura e...

- Eriol-kun, me desculpe interromper, mas como é o nome do príncipe, vc nom disse.- disse Tomoyo obviamente interrompendo o Eriol.

-Er...o nome dele eh...- Eriol olha com um olhar quase q suplicante ao Syaoran q fla:

- O nome do príncipe é Syaoran- meio coradinho pois tinha de revelar sua identidade.

-Oh...entom vc é o príncipe Syaoran-kun?- disse Tomoyo com os olhinhos brilhandu.

-S...sim- disse Syaoran MUITO sem graça.

-Mas vamos continuar sim?-pergunta Eriol olhando para Tomoyo q agora tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto, "q garota reluzente, tão bela" pensou Eriol antes de conseguir ver q ela balançava a cabeça afirmativamente e então pondo seus pensamentos em ordem, continuou- Bem, aos 12 anos pela primeira vez, Sakura e Syaoran iriam se ver. Grande expectativa era aguardada em torno deste encontro. Apenas os dois "pombinhos"-Syaoran olha pra ele com um olhar mortal- Hehe, eu quis dizer os dois noivos, não estavam felizes com este encontro.E entom na festa eles foram apresentados, eles ficaram mudos e se encarando...foi paixão à primeira vista. Syaoran após um empurrão de seu pai foi convidar Sakura pra dançar, e esta após um empurrão de sua mãe aceitou. Nossa, ainda me lembro daquela noite, Syaoran e Sakura dançaram a valsa, todos podiam sentir o amor transbordando. Foi realmente uma noite muito boa, a não ser pela tentativa de rapto da princesa...

-O Q RAPTO?- disse Tomoyo totalmente estarrecida pela história.

-Sim, quando a princesa se encaminhava pra casa, sua carruagem foi atacada por magia, assim seus pais no fim de protegê-la a mandaram para outra galáxia, mas infelizmente com isso eles compraram a ira de alguém muito poderoso, o qual muitos temem, e infelizmente foram mortos.

- Eu...eu...eu não posso acreditar...mas antes dos 12 anos eu já conhecia a Sakura.- disse Tomoyo decidida a dar um ponto final em suas dúvidas naquela noite mesmo.

- É aí q vc entra Tomoyo, para o bem-estar da princesa ser mantido e ela não se lembrar dos fatos tristes q se passaram e tentasse voltar, vc foi mandada com o intuito de bloquear algumas memórias dela e, bem, como vc já era amiga muito íntima de Sakura nesta galáxia, resolvemos por deixar vc como primeiro bloqueio para o inimigo, mas para isso tivemos q lhe bloquear parte das memórias, q vc irá recuperar conforme o tempo, pois agora nós já lhe contamos a verdade e isso fez com q o bloqueio acabasse.

-Mas, pêra aí, e quanto à Sakura?- disse Tomoyo q se voltava à irmã q abraçava docemente Syaoran, este a observava com um sorriso fofo no rosto.

- Ela já não mais possui o bloqueio, desde ontem à noite em q ela abriu aquele livro na biblioteca.- disse Yamazaki se intrometendo.

-Como vc sabe se ela têm ou não?- pergunta Tomoyo confusa.

-Não se preocupe Tomoyo, aquele livro já havia sido colocado naquele local com o intuito de q Sakura o abrisse e com parte de sua sensibilidade e memória dissesse as palavras q fariam o bloqueio desaparecer.- disse Chiharu colocando uma das mãos na boca de Yamazaki q ia falar outra besteira.

-Q bom...nossa vcs realmente já haviam programado tudo, eim?- disse Tomoyo feliz.

-Gente acho melhor procurarmos outro lugar porque a noite já está pra cair e este lugar já é conhecido pelo inimigo.- disse Syaoran olhando para todos e se levantando colocando Sakura em suas costas e fazendo-a abraçar ternamente seu pescoço.

-Concordo plenamente Syaoran, vamos rápido, nós havíamos visto uma cabana quando passamos pelo rio em busca de suprimentos, vamos até ela, é escondida e por isso ficaremos à salvo.- explica Erion e é logo seguido por todos, Tomoyo ia na frente saltitando, enquanto Chiharu e Yamazaki discutiam, Syaoran observava Sakura dormir lindamente e Eriol os guiava e olhava atento ao menor barulho estranho.

...::OoO::...

Em uma parte extremamente distante daquela onde o grupo se encontrava...alguém maligno planejava seu plano...

-E então Jeremyas, descobriram se aquela fonte de poder era vindo da princesa?- pergunta um homem com uma longa capa e com um semblante de dar medo.

-Sim senhor Trelyof, a princesa está despertando.- disse aquele q se chamava Jeremyas, e era um homem corpulento e com o semblante desfigurado.

-Bom, muito bom muahahahahaha...agora só precisamos do sangue da nossa "princesinha" pra governarmos...VÁ ATRÁS DELA AGORA MESMO –ordena Trelyof.

-Sim senhor- e se retira Jeremyas.

-Agora,depois de tanto tempo, o mundo de Clown será meu huhuhuhu.

...::OoO::...

A noite estava no seu ápice...a jovem princesa dormia tranqüila, mas não por muito tempo. Seus sonhos estão para acordá-la...mas que sonhos serão esses?...

(Sonho de Sakura)

Ela se encontrava em um corredor gigante de um castelo...havia inúmeras portas, mas ela não entrou em nenhuma...se dirigiu para a última porta, a maior de todas e abriu...encontrou uma mulher chorando, se dirigiu até ela...quando tocou em seu ombro a mulher a olhou com espanto...Sakura estava um pouco com medo mais disse à mulher: "Não tema eu estou aqui agora n.n" com um terno sorriso Sakura convenceu a mulher q falou para ela..."Sakura-hime...Sakura-hime, irmã é vc?"...Sakura se assustou prontamente, entom aquela mulher a conhecia? Se perguntava...a mulher foi se aproximando e lhe sussurou: "Agora vc deve me dar seu sangue para eu governar kukuku..." disse a mulher se transformando num monstro horrível, sua cara desfigurada e seu corpo q a denunciava como sendo mulher...Sakura gritou, gritou, gritou...mas ninguém ouvia...ela caiu na escuridão...flashes do assassinato de seus pais apareciam...magias que ela aprendera...professores que ela conhecia...começou a chorar calada...aquilo a assustava...até q em uma cena lhe fora centralizada...a cena em que conheceu Syaoran, o príncipe...'o q era aquilo?' Pensava confusa, 'Syaoran é o príncipe e eu a princesa? Impossível' ...mas não era, pouco tempo depois ela viu a cena do baile e como eles se olhavam, apaixonados...depois viu a cena que mais a traumatizou...

Ela estava em uma carruagem com seus pais, se encaminhavam pro castelo...até q foram atacados por aqueles mesmos seres com a cara transfigurada, eram vários...depois ela presenciou a cena em q fora mandada para outra galáxia...lágrimas caíam de seus olhos...e minutos depois, viu seus pais serem mortos à sangue frio por aquelas criaturas...sentia ódio e dor misturados...ela vivera uma farsa, uma ilusão até hoje.

(Fim do sonho da Sakura)

Ela foi acordando aos poucos...abriu seus olhos e percebeu q havia chorado realmente enquanto sonhava...ela estava mais que confusa e triste...queria q tudo aquilo não passasse de um sonho...mas não passava. Virou sua cabeça e viu Syaoran dormindo sentado...'provavelmente dormiu enquanto cuidava de mim' sorriu com este pensamento e foi até onde Syaoran estava.

Sentou nos seus pés pra ficar da altura de Syaoran e o olhou com ternura..."ele é tão belo quando dorme" pensou...dirigiu sua mão até a face dele com um certo receio... mas seu coração lhe dizia para fazer...quando tocou a pele de Syaoran, sentiu uma descarga de energia...sentiu o corpo dele tremer um pouco, até que ele abre os olhos e a olha.

-Já acordou Sakura?

-E...eu...-gaguejou ela- E..eu já acordei sim príncipe Syaoran. –ela leva a mão à boca, como ela havia deixado-se contar q descobrira tão facilmente? Se perguntava internamente.

-a face de Syaoran se encheu de alegria- Então...então vc se lembrou domadora? – ele disse na expectativa de novamente estar com seu amor.

-S..Sim...(corada) -mais flashes lhe passaram pela cabeça...Syaoran falava com ela depois da dança...ela dizia o quão belo era o reino de Tsubasa e ela olhava para fora da varanda, onde se encontravam, admirando a paisagem...Syaoran a olhava apenas a admirando, e depois lhe disse 'não tão belo quanto vc, domadora alada' ela o olhou confusa e muito corada o q o fez pensar em como ela era mais bonita vermelhinha daquele jeito...Sakura já não mais agüentando o silêncio se virou para ele e sussurou para ele 'Obrigada, Guerreiro das asas n.n' e sorriu...o flash acabou e Sakura acordou nos braços de Syaoran.

-Er...eu...eu...(encabulada)

-Vc desmaiou minha domadora...mas vejo que já está melhor.- Syaoran disse com seus olhos brilhando e Sakura podia notar um certo rubor em suas bochechas.

-S..sim...meu guerreiro- sussurou a última parte, num tom para que só ele ouvisse. Ela sorriu olhando para seus pés, pois ele já a havia colocado de seu lado sentada.

-Er...Sya...Syaoran?

-Sim domadora?

-Entom eu sou realmente a princesa?

-Alguma dúvida nisso? Õ.õ

-Nenhuma meu guerreiro... –e no ombro de Syaoran ela novamente adormeceu, feliz por estar novamente com seu amado.

...::OooOOooOOooOOooO::...

**Fim do capítulo**

...::OoOoOoOoOoOo::...

Oie genti n.n

Espero q tenham gostado do capítulo ;

Discupinha a demora n.n'

Olha queria pedir pra vcs mandarem mais reviews –batendo os dedos como a Hinata faz quando fica sem graça- por favor i.i, eu amo tanto vcs n/////n

Amo receber REVIEWS tmb i.i

Olha eu descobri q nem demora 2 minutinhos e me faz TÃO feliz :D

Entom eh o seguinte gente

Sem reviews sem capítulo XD

Manda uma review e capítulo vem n.-

Bjs no S2

Amo vcs n.n

Mandem reviews

E se cuidem, Ja ne ;3

...::OoO::...

-----Hall das reviews----

Atsuko Tenten \o/

Sakura Hime - Valeu por avisar ;

Sak-k - Valeu ;-;

Kuy-kun - Já t expliquei ;

vivx - Valeu muitoooo :D

Hey pra todo mundo continuem lendu ;3

FUI \o/


	4. Chapter 4

Oie gente linda n.n

Amei as reviews :D

Nossa q emoção ; -;

Amuuuu vcsssss :3

Aí mais um capítulo pra vcs se divertirem ;3

**A magia está em todo lugar, basta acreditar**

**CAPÍTULO 4: ****Chegada ao reino Clown**

Agora eles se dirigiam ao castelo, Syaoran de mãos entrelaçadas com Sakura que sorria imensamente...Eriol ia na frente com Tomoyo ao seu lado que algumas vezes olhava para trás onde estavam Sakura e Syaoran...e mais atrás ia Yamazaki e Chiharu, que a cada passo batia na cabeça daquele...e assim iam.

Mas não estavam sozinhos, alguém os seguia...todos os passos deles sendo registrados...Este ser horrendo era Jeremyas e estava pronto para raptar a princesa...ele sabia que deveria agir rápido pois seu mestre já estava se impacientando.

Quando o grupo chegou num lago para tomarem água e descansarem Jeremyas resolveu atacá-los...Sakura estava olhando as borboletas que voavam em torno dela...ela achava a vida espetacular...amava estar vivendo ali naquele lugar tão belo e estar novamente com seu amado...Syaoran.

Jeremyas ordenou que cercassem o grupo e assim foi feito...Syaoran percebeu algo...e se aproximou daquela à qual dedicava sua vida...tomou Sakura nos braços e esta corou...ele sussurrou no ouvido dela que estavam cercados...ela se assustou mas graças à estar nos braços dele ela se acalmou e se preparou para receber o ataque deles, embora Syaoran não a soltasse.

Eriol estava sentado e falou para Tomoyo, que estava do lado dele, que estavam cercados e que agora a verdadeira "Guerra" começaria. Receberam um ataque pelas costas, mas graças à barreira feita por Chiharu se protegeram, muitas seres com as faces apareceram de trás das árvores e os atacaram...Syaoran cuidava daqueles que se aproximavam da sua amada...Sakura ia cada vez mais para trás, ela não entendia as imagens que apareciam em sua cabeça...era um homem...o mesmo do assassinato de seus pais...mas por que conversava com seu pai tão amigavelmente... ela se perguntava...até que ouviu um nome ressoar em sua cabeça para logo as imagens cessarem..."Trelyoffffff" foi esse o ressoar...ela sentiu raiva tomando seu corpo..."Foi ele que matou meus pais" ela concluiu à si mesma e duas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos...ela voltou sua atenção ao mundo à sua volta e se viu agarrada por um ser...ele havia colocado uma mão sobre sua boca e a puxava em direção à floresta...ela sentiu a raiva a tomando...o receio também...olhou em volto e viu Syaoran lutando contra muitos seres, ele estava ferido...Sakura se desesperou, ela não podia deixar aquilo acontecer...olhou à procura de Tomoyo, ela estava lutando com uma energia estranha que Sakura sentiu..."A energia da natureza...e da voz...A CANÇÃO" Sakura se sentiu feliz, ela havia se lembrado da canção que Tomoyo recitava e fazia a natureza e a harmonia voltarem...mas Tomoyo estava com um corte profundo no braço, sua perna estava machucada..."NÂO, MINHA IRMÂ" Sakura gritava consigo mesma...viu Eriol tentando proteger Tomoyo e também já muito machucado...Chiharu tentava dar conta de muitos seres que cercavam ela e um Yamazaki desmaiado..."Eu sou a princesa...eu tenho o maior poder...EU NÃO POSSO PERMITIR ISSO"...Sakura estava já mais um pouco longe do grupo...foi então que ela agiu...lembrou um dos feitiços que aprendera...chutou aquele lugar do seu atacante que a soltou...se posicionou em frente dele...e com um semblante sério disse:

- Não matarei você...mas diga ao Trelyof que ele nunca, NUNCA terá MEU reino...-e assim pronunciou "Diaspera Voluptia" e o ser desapareceu.

-Agora hora de tratar dos outros...-e assim voltou para o cenário onde a batalha acontecia.

Syaoran já não agüentava mais...o veneno que aqueles seres inseriram nele estava tirando-lhe as últimas forças...ele ainda estava preocupado com Sakura, queria sair dali o mais rápido possível para ir procurá-la...

Sakura correu para o meio das batalhas...e pronunciou numa voz doce mas que expressava força ao mesmo tempo..."Mortiera Vigirius Cantrolis", assim uma forte luz seguida da escuridão surgiu, e quando a luz novamente voltou, os seres deformados haviam sumido, foram mortos pelo poder da Sakura...ela sentiu suas forças sendo sugadas...mas não podia cair, tinha que ajudar seus amigos...entom chegando até onde estava Syaoran pronunciou "Curales intierum fatrenates" e assim caiu nos braços de Syaoran que viu uma forte luz resplandecendo e viu seus ferimentos sendo curados...assim como seus amigos sentiram os deles curando...mas Syaoran sabia que o veneno que havia sido injetado em seu corpo não havia sido curado...ele amparou Sakura e sentou debaixo da árvore com ela no seu colo...perdendo completamente sua forças depois.

...::OoO::...

No castelo uma mulher de semblante sofrido recebia uma notícia ótima...sua irmã estava viva...depois dessa informação ela deu um grande sorriso, ela se sentia mais do que feliz...sua maior preciosidade, sua irmã estava viva...

-Finalmente o tão adorado reino irá novamente ter sua princesa-dizendo isso correu para onde o chefe do exército estava – Vá procurá-la e faça com que chegue a salvo aqui- e assim seguiu para seu quarto cantarolando, feliz da vida.

...::OoO::...

Eriol já estava preocupado com Syaoran e Sakura, fazia três dias e eles não haviam acordado ainda...Sakura ardia de febre assim como Syaoran que chegava a suar de tão alta que sua febre era...A verdade é que o veneno penetrava mais e mais no corpo de Syaoran, a febre era apenas um impacto temporário...Sakura estava vendo imagens à dias, isso a impedia de acordar, era um pesadelo que não acabava mais...tudo efeito da magia de Trelyof... O mundo de Sakura desmoronava...ela perdia sua vida aos poucos...mas lutava com determinação...ela precisava salvar seu reino, era o que repetia à si mesma.

Uma semana havia se passado, Syaoran não mais suava mais estava pálido... isso assustava Eriol... Sakura despertou... chorava desesperadamente... ela havia pressentido a morte da pessoa mais importante para ela...ela levantou sua cabeça e viu Syaoran pálido...mais lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto... se aproximou de Syaoran e o abraçou forte...e sussurrou em sua orelha "Acorde me guerreiro alado...preciso de você"...e de repente, Syaoran se sente um pouco melhor e abre os orbes e vê Sakura abraçada a ele...repentinamente a abraça de volta, e sente seu odor tão doce de sakuras, ele a amava, era o que sabia...Sakura sentiu sendo abraçada de volta...parou de abraçar e o olhou, quando percebeu que ele estava acordado deixou lágrimas caírem por seus olhos e abraçou o peito dele, molhando a camiseta de Syaoran...ele viu Sakura daquele jeito, sofrendo tanto por ele...sentiu um mal-estar mas apenas o ignorou, sabia que o veneno já estava impregnado, não havia o que fazer, ele apenas queria cumprir sua missão...Sakura não sabia por que mas olhou nos olhos de Syaoran...ele a olhou com ternura, a puxou mais para si e celou seus lábios num beijo doce mas apaixonado...Sakura ficou meio insegura no começo, mas se lembrou de todos os sentimentos que tinha por ele, então o beijou de volta...e o beijo se tornou mais ardente quando Sakura enlaçou suas mãos na nuca de Syaoran, ele a enlaçou pela cintura e a trouxe mais para si, como se aquilo fosse possível...ficaram se beijando por um bom tempo até que foram interrompidos por alguém pigarreando e outro alguém dizendo "Awww, q fofuuuu", nem precisa-se dizer que eram Tomoyo e Eriol...Sakura pulou para longe e corou profundamente, este havia sido seu primeiro beijo...Syaoran mesmo um pouco corado se levantou e tomou Sakura nos braços abraçando pela cintura por trás.

E assim o grupo continuou em direção ao castelo, que já podia ser visto seu contorno no horizonte...Sakura pressentia que algo de mau estava acontecendo com seu "guerreiro alado", ele estava mais pálido, de vez em quando tossia...aquilo a estava preocupando...mas Eriol também notava isso, estava cada vez mais nervoso, seu melhor amigo estava piorando a cada dia.

Assim foram mais três dias de caminhada...Syaoran quase se arrastava...suas tosses pioravam...sua palidez já deixava as veias serem vistas...ele sabia seu destino...a morte...Sakura andava longe de Syaoran...ela olhava com preocupação e alguns momentos lágrimas saíam de seus orbes...ela também sabia do possível destino de seu amado, mas ela faria qualquer coisa para salvá-lo...pois se ele morresse, ela morreria de dor e tristeza...Chiharu seguiu com Yamazaki que falava suas besteiras, ela o olhou séria e disse:

- Você acha que Syaoran irá falecer?

Yamazaki havia ficado assustado com essa pergunta repentina de sua amada...e então pela primeira vez que Chiharu o havia conhecido ele adotou um semblante de tristeza e disse num fio de voz para que apenas ela ouvisse..

-Ele vive para ver sua missão cumprida, espero que ele agüente firme, pois a princesa não irá agüentar sua morte...nem nós. –e assim duas lágrimas solitárias rolaram pelo rosto de Yamazaki...Chiharu se aproximou e o abraçou, dando-lhe um selinho nos lábios e limpando as lágrimas do amado...

-Então, como bons amigos, devemos fazer com que a princesa chegue o quanto antes no castelo. – e assim Chiharu sorriu para Yamazaki que a abraçou por trás e correu para alcançar o resto do grupo.

...::OoO::...

Num lugar escuro, úmido e fétido se encontrava o responsável pela situação do príncipe.

-E então Jeremyas, você falhou...pelo menos o veneno está inserido? – disse aquele ser horrendo denominado Tryelof.

-Sim senhor...agora já o principezinho deve estar bem mal.- respondeu Jeremyas.

-Ótimo, agora melhor não falhar dessa vez Jeremyas...é sua última chance, já sabe o que fazer agora parta.- mandou Tryelof, se voltando para seu trono e se sentando. Jeremyas saía para a caçada final.

...::OoO::...

Sakura ora olhava para Syaoran, ora olhava para o chão e chorava quieta. Já havia se passado mais três dias e estavam próximos do castelo...ela não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo...Syaoran quase não se agüentava em pé, mas nem reclamava, estava determinado a cumprir sua missão e ver sua amada a salvo e feliz...se com a morte dele isso seria possível.

Tudo ia bem até que eles foram interceptados...eram guardas do castelo dizendo que levariam à princesa agora...Syaoran sentiu uma energia ruim emanando deles e soube no mesmo momento que era uma armadilha...olhou para Eriol que também havia percebido e lhe deu um aceno de cabeça...Tomoyo se sentia estranha, uma canção de uma música lhe tomava a cabeça e ela se sentia tão vívida...algo dentro dela dizia..."Cante a canção e torne a harmonia vívida novamente" e assim Tomoyo fez...se posicionou em frente aos guardas e começou a canção...na língua élfica que significava mais ou menos o seguinte:

Corpos nascendo e morrendo

Natureza na harmonia da paz

Felicidade ou tristeza em tudo jaz

Corações em sincronia batendo.

A paz aqui deve retornar

E a alegria das flores deve florescer

Quem à harmonia atrapalhar...

Apenas a morte lhes irá crescer.

Flores e animais

Paz no coração

Sorriso nos rostos

Amor na canção.

E assim os guardas começaram a derreter...e sumiram...flores brotaram, e uma brisa quente passava e levava a canção de Tomoyo que fazia a grama mais verde, a água mais límpida e as flores mais belas...Eriol estava encantado com aquela menina, "Como ela é corajosa, linda...resplandece a luz do amor" ele pensou, corando um pouco com seu pensamento..."Estou por me apaixonar por ela? Não posso..." ele auto digladiava consigo mesmo...contra seus sentimentos...contra a verdade...

Syaoran sentia seus orbes querendo se fechar..."Não, não ainda." Ele falava a si mesmo...era duro, o veneno estava apodrecendo seu corpo de dentro pra fora...ele sentia sua vida se esvaindo e nada podia fazer...se sentia inútil.

-Vamos continuar, o castelo está perto agora. – ele falou e andando, melhor se arrastando em direção ao castelo que já era completamente visto.

Andaram algumas horas e chegaram à entrada do castelo...o portão foi aberto e depois que eles entraram, foi fechado...Sakura não estava feliz como imaginara que estaria, ela conseguia ver a escuridão tomando a vida de seu amado...a morte chegando...se martelou por estar pensando nisso...ela...ela...não agüentava mais.

Chegaram na entrada do castelo onde a mesma mulher do sonho de Sakura estava, ela veio correndo e abraçou Sakura...

-Irmã...finalmente está em casa de novo.- dizendo isso duas lágrimas caíram do rosto da mulher que olhou para Syaoran.- Nossa, o que aconteceu com você Lee? Vejo que cresceu muito e concluiu sua missão com êxito, já enviei uma mensagem ao rei e a rainha de Tsubasa, eles chegarão logo.

- Ob...Obrigada Kymasy-sama...eu...eu...estou muito...agradecido...- e com isso Syaoran desmaiou, Sakura o pegou antes que chegasse ao chão, ele estava ardendo em febre...e estava ficando gelado...

-Irmã preciso cuidar do Syaoran...por favor preciso de um quarto- disse Sakura com lágrimas nos rostos e totalmente exasperada.

-Rápido venha...- disse Delfiny seguindo para o castelo.

...::OoO::...

Sakura estava num quarto, sentada na cama onde Syaoran estava deitado...ele ardia em febre e tremia...era a morte se aproximando...Sakura chorava e chorava enquanto colocava panos úmidos na cabeça de Syaoran e os trocava regularmente...ela não podia deixá-lo morrer...não podia...ela pensava e pressionava a si mesma para agir...mas ela não conseguia...as lágrimas de dor cada vez mais caíam por seu rosto...Syaoran estava cada vez mais gélido...agora não mais se debatia...Sakura o encarou assustada...

-NÃO SYAORAN NÃO DESISTA... – ela o chacoalhava para ele acordar...- Não meu guerreiro alado...não me deixe...não me abandone...- ela disse em meio as lágrimas que inundavam seu rosto...Syaoran estava totalmente pálido e não se mexia mais...estava gélido como neve...Sakura o abraçava...- Não meu amor...não morra...não me deixe- ela sussurrava para o corpo imóvel de Syaoran...ela chorava e chorava...seu coração doía como nunca...ela o havia perdido para a morte... –NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- ela gritou e caiu sobre o corpo de Syaoran imóvel...as lágrimas inundavam e caíam sobre o corpo de Syaoran, molhando as roupas dele...mas ele não acordava...nunca mais acordaria...ela olhou para ele...ele estava com uma expressão tão serena...e chorando se aproximou e lhe deu o último beijo, beijou os lábios gélidos dele...os lábios do qual provara apenas duas vezes mas que já a havia cativado...os lábios do único que a beijara...os lábios do seu amado...do seu guerreiro...da pessoa que havia dado seu coração...ela o beijou alguns minutos... ele nada fazia...ela se separou dele e o olhou com toda a dor que sentia estampada em seu semblante...ela havia pensado que ele apenas dormia e talvez o beijo o acordaria...mas ela estava enganada em certa parte...Syaoran estava dormindo...mas para toda a eternidade.

Ela sentou no chão, o corpo de Syaoran na cama...e se pôs em prantos com a cabeça na cama...segurava a mão gélida de Syaoran...ela não podia acreditar...agora que havia voltado...ele...ele havia partido...para todo o sempre.

...:::OoO::::...

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO 4**

...::::OoO:::...

Oi de novo gente

Esse capítulo fortes emoções

Eu cheguei a chorar T-T

Bem...mandem reviews pra alegrar uma escritora em depressão momentânea T.T

Hall das reviews

-.-.-.-.Atsuko Tenshi-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero q tenha gostado desse cap n.n

q bom q gosto do anterior o/

Bjuss ateh x3

-.-.-.-.-vivx-.-.-.-.-.-

Q bommmmmm (chorando de emoção)

;-; amu vc miguxa

Ja ne o/

P.S: espero q tenha gostado do cap ;3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-dessinha-almeida-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uhuuuuuuuuuuu \o/

Nova leitora 8D

q bom n.n

espero q tenha gostado do cap n.-

bjussss

Ja ne o/

-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.--.-.-

Bem ja ne

E Kissus no S2 de todo mundo ;-;

Onegai REVIEWS (P.S: Já tenho cap 5 escritoooo o/)

Fui TT-TT


	5. Chapter 5

Yo minna n.n

Capítulo rapidinhu postaduu o/

Espero q gostem

E agradeçu desde já pelas reviews ;D

Bjs ateh mais embaixo e aproveitem o cap ;3

P.S.: Esse capítulo é destinado à ATSUKO TENSHI(Posto desde o 1° cap ;D) e a vivx n.n (desde o 2° ;3)

**A magia está em todo lugar, basta acreditar**

**Disclaimer:**Sakura Card Captors nom me pertence T-T...mas ainda arranjo um jeito pra raptá-los pra mim XD

**Capítulo 5**** Ressucitação, declaração e armadilha para a vitória**

Os pais de Syaoran já estavam no palácio, quando souberam da notícia que seu tão amado filho estava morto, não puderam se conter, começaram a chorar em desespero total. Delfiny tentava ampará-los, mas nada era possível...a dor de perder um ser tão amado ela já conhecia.

...::OoO::...

Sakura ainda chorava sobre o corpo inerte de Syaoran...ela se repetia que ele não podia estar morto, ele estava apenas dormindo, era nisso que ela queria acreditar mas ela mesma sabia que ele não acordaria...isso fazia mais e mais lágrimas caírem...ela amava-o tanto...a dor era tão profunda que ela nem podia falar... Tomoyo tentava inutilmente fazer Sakura se sentir melhor, Chiharu derramava lágrimas abraçada à Yamazaki, que também tinha lágrimas caindo de seus orbes...Eriol estava tão abalado que estava de cama...Tomoyo se sentia inútil, não conseguia fazer aqueles que amava ficarem bem...

Delfiny decidiu que já era hora de enterrar o corpo...Sakura ficava abraçada ao corpo para que ninguém o tocasse, ninguém o tiraria dela, não novamente...Definy via o sofrimento da irmã e começou a aprontar o funeral...Sakura gritava que não o deixaria...

O corpo foi relutantemente colocado no altar, Sakura teve que ser segurada por Tomoyo e Chiharu...ela chorava desesperada... "Não façam issu com ele...por favor o soltem" ela gritava desesperada tentando inutilmente se desvencilhar das mãos das amigas...como era ritual da nobreza, o corpo era queimado...depositaram o corpo de Syaoran no alto altar...Sakura estava desesperada...não podiam fazer aquilo com ele...ela se debatia e quando iam colocar o fogo em Syaoran, ela conseguiu se soltar e saltou sobre o corpo dele impedindo que o queimassem...ela tomou ele nos braços e recitou a magia "Desaparentius finalitis" e assim ela desapareceu junto com o corpo de Syaoran.

...::OoO::...

Numa clareira ela estava com Syaoran em seus braços e ela chorava e o abraçava...não ele não podia abandoná-la assim...ela depositou ele no chão e se colocou ao lado dele...colocou a mão sobre o coração dele e recitou a magia proibida..."Vidalis amadum revitilis"... todo o lugar ficou na escuridão e só a mão de Sakura brilhava...ela sentiu o mundo girar...suas energias sendo sugadas e um ceifador se aproximando dela...ele parou ao lado dela...ela podia sentir o cheiro de podridão que ele exalava...ele falou para ela se mantendo em pé em sua frente e com uma voz fria...

-O que queres princesa? Por que me chamaste no mundo dos vivos?- ela podia ver os olhos vermelhos dele cintilando.

-Tra...traga-o de novo à vida... – ela disse chorando e abraçando Syaoran.

-O corpo dele está consumido de veneno...se trouxer a alma dele, ela vai se envenenar e pode virar um demônio.- disse a criatura seca como sempre.

-Eu preciso dele... -ela olhou firmemente para o ceifador – O que preciso fazer?

-Você deve desintoxicá-lo princesa...só a sua energia é capaz de fazer isso...você é a única capaz de salvá-lo.

Sakura entendeu...chegou bem perto de Syaoran e o beijou docemente...logo uma luz começou a emanar pelo corpo inteiro de Sakura, ela brilhava na escuridão...o corpo de Syaoran foi voltando à cor normal...o veneno que saía ia se tornando flores de Sakura...o ceifador foi se afastando e num sussurro disse..

-Cumpri meu dever...a alma dele estará de volta assim que o corpo puder tê-la, agora já não lhe devo mais nada. -e assim desapareceu.

Sakura retirou todo o veneno de Syaoran...a luz que emanava agora era rosa...e só emanava do coração de Sakura...Syaoran abriu os olhos e quando Sakura percebeu isso parou de beijá-lo... ele olhou para ela com ternura...ela estava pálida...mas seus cabelos estavam lindos como sempre...Sakura deu um fraco sorriso e desabou sobre o corpo de Syaoran...ele a abraçou fortemente, de uma forma que a protegesse...ele a pegou no colo se colando de pé e olhou ao redor...estavam inúmeras flores de sakuras espalhadas...ele foi ao meio da clareira que já havia voltado a luz normal e proferiu "Vouteiras caselitus" e assim uma luz os envolveu e o transferiu para o castelo.

...::OoO::...

Sakura abriu os orbes lentamente...seu corpo doía e estava na escuridão...um ser foi se aproximando dela...ela reconheceu a silhueta e soube que se tratava de Trelyof...o assassino de seus pais...ele se abaixou até onde ela repousava e disse...

-Temos contas a acertar...mais cedo do que você pensa vou encontrá-la...você me deve princesa.

Sakura sentiu algo mordendo seu corpo e eram inúmeras cobras...tentou chamar por ajuda mas sua voz não saía... Trelyof se retirou e Sakura só ouvia a risada dele...as cobras foram enchendo todo seu corpo...

E assim Sakura acordou com medo, olhou ao redor e viu que estava em seu quarto...se descobriu e viu que nada havia mordido ela...uma sensação de alívio junto com outra de medo e apreensão a tomaram...ela se levantou, mas antes que pudesse tocar a porta algo lhe abraçou por trás...ela sentiu a pessoa, tinha o odor do seu amado...essa pessoa a beijou no pescoço...ela sentiu uma carga percorrendo todo seu corpo...ela se virou e se deparou com Syaoran sorrindo docemente para ela...ela sorriu imensamente de alegria...pulou nos braços de Syaoran e o abraçou forte...ele está vivo, ela dizia a si mesma...Syaoran abraçava ela e começou a rodá-la...ela riu e o olhou nos olhos...era ele...ela comprovou... Syaoran a encarou e a beijou apaixonadamente, eles entrelaçaram suas línguas e apenas se deliciavam com o sabor um do outro...eles quebraram o beijo um pouco depois para respirarem...Syaoran beijou o pescoço de Sakura e disse em seu ouvido "Te amo muito minha domadora"...ela se sentiu muito feliz e o encarou dizendo "Eu te amo mais que tudo meu guerreiro" e assim se beijaram mais uma vez...pois seu amor era capaz de quebrar as barreiras da morte.

...::OoO::...

Tomoyo estava sentada no jardim...ela se sentia triste por não poder revelar seus sentimentos a quem ela amava...mas estava muito feliz por sua irmã...ela olhou para as nuvens e nem percebeu a presença de alguém se aproximando...Eriol pensava consigo mesmo "Eu preciso contar...preciso" , assim ele se aproximou de uma Tomoyo totalmente avoada...ele ficou admirando-a um pouco, mas sabia que cedo ou tarde teria que dizer à ela...sentou ao lado dela, e esta sentiu sua presença...virando a cabeça para onde ele estava.

-Preciso lhe contar algo. – Eriol disse a Tomoyo.

-Eu...eu...também- ela olhou para baixo um pouco corada, fazendo Eriol dar um sorriso.

-ele levantou a cabeça dele com uma mão em sua bochecha, a encarou nos olhos e era como se aquele oceano o dominasse- Eu te amo Tomoyo. – ele disse e quase rapidamente começou a se afastar dela.

-ela seguro a mão dele docemente e este a encarou mais uma vez- Eu...eu..também te amo Eriol. – disse meio corada...mas mesmo assim olhou para ele que tinha um sorria docemente para ela.

Ele trouxe-a para perto de si e a abraçou, Tomoyo adorava cada segundo que se passava, ela sentia o odor hipnotizante de seu amado e depositava sua cabeça no peito dele...Eriol estava perdido em senti-la perto de si...o toque dela...o cheiro de primavera que ela exalava...tudo o deixava perdido de amores por aquela jovem...ele ergue docemente o rosto dela e selou seus lábios...Tomoyo retribuiu o beijo com a mesma suavidade...eles ficaram assim uns minutos e depois se separaram.

-Tomoyo...depois que tudo isso acabar, essa Guerra, e Sakura tomar o trono, você se casaria comigo? –Eriol perguntou corado.

-Para todo o sempre- Tomoyo disse sorrindo.

Ele a abraaçou e segurando na sua cintura a trouxe um pouco para cima e a rodou, logo depois parou e a trouxe para si a beijando mais uma vez.

...:::OoO:::...

Sakura estava atordoada, fazia uma semana que tinha o mesmo sonho...estava programado para ela tomar o trono com Syaoran daqui a cinco dias...eles iriam se casar numa cerimônia na mesma igreja que seus pais se casaram.

Tudo estava corrido, Sakura estava sobrecarregada de coisas para decidir, ela já não agüentava mais aquela correria...Syaoran todo dia a tirava do castelo para ela relaxar com ele e dar uma cavalgada. Cada dia o amor deles crescia mais e mais.

...:::OoO:::...

Era chegado o dia tão esperado...Sakura se levantou toda feliz...ela resolveu que iria dar uma caminhada antes de começar a se arrumar, pois era ainda muito cedo.

Ela colocou a única roupa que trouxera do seu tempo e saiu para o bosque. A brisa brincava com seus cabelos e alisava sua pele...ela adorava a primavera...andou mais um pouco e encontrou uma caverna, nunca havia visto aquilo lá, como a curiosidade chamou mais forte...ela entrou.

A caverna estava em bom estada, ela observava as estalactites que haviam se formado...era uma beleza pura, como sua mãe dizia. Ela ouviu algo a chamando... sentiu uma sensação muito ruim percorrer seu corpo...quem quer que estivesse no fundo daquela caverna era alguém que queria machucá-la.

Ela se deu coragem e foi até o fundo da caverna...havia ossos e ossos espalhados ali... ela sentiu o medo percorrendo-a mas deixou a coragem em primeiro plano. Quando chegou ao fim da caverna se deparou com uma porta...meio insegura de sua decisão abriu a porta e entrou por ela...se viu em um bosque...e novamente ouviu seu nome ressoar...decidida seguiu a voz que a chamava...chegou num castelo bem velho, que logo reconheceu como sendo o castelo onde o internato ficava na outra galáxia...

Entrou pela porta principal...não era hora de ter medo, se dizia...andou pelos corredores e observou como os retratos mudaram de aparência e a decoração também...ia seguindo, até que ouviu uma porta batendo...correu até onde ouviu o barulho e adentrou a porta...estava no salão dos espelhos...ela olhava todas os reflexos dela, e andou um pouquinho para dentro, de repente a porta fechou atrás dela num baque e o salão começou a girar...ela ouviu passos se distanciando no mesmo salão...seguiu os sons e abriu uma nova porta se deparando com um velho escritório com uma lareira...andou por ali, até que algo a fez parar de tão terrível que era,ela estava assustada, queria gritar, chorar, mas não faria isso pois sentia que alguém estava a observando não muito longe dela.

Ouviu alguns passos se aproximando dela e virou em direção destes...se deparou com quem menos queria encontrar...com o homem que devia ser morto a qualquer custo por matar seus pais...com Trelyof.

...:::OoO:::...

Syaoran acordou cedo...ele estava muito feliz, naquele dia ele iria se casar com a pessoa que mais amava...um receio percorreu seu coração e um mau pressentimento o tomou...ele já sabia de quem se tratava...levantou num salto e se arrumou rapidamente, partindo para o castelo de Clown.

Chegou lá e correu para o quarto de Sakura o encontrando vazio, Delfiny entra e fala para ele...

-Ela foi dar uma caminhada Syaoran.

Syaoran olha para Delfiny e passa por ela correndo para a porta de novo. Pega seu cavalo e parte seguindo os mesmos passos de sua amada, graças à sua magia podia ver aonde ela tinha ido.

Chegou na caverna, deixou seu cavalo ir novamente para o castelo e adentrou-a correndo...sua magia de procura não funcionava ali, mais não iria desistir...abriu a porta como Sakura, e após uma caminhada se deparou com o velho castelo.

-Não pode ser...- disse baixo à si mesmo.

Adentrou o castelo e correu pelos corredores, era seguido apelas pela sensação da magia presente...ele iria encontrá-la nem que tivesse que se sacrificar.

...:::OoO:::...

Eriol estava preocupado, não havia encontrado nem Syaoran nem Sakura...ele andava pelo bosque até que deu um encontrão com alguém e caiu sentado, fazendo o mesmo com a pessoa.

Pôs-se de pé e percebeu que a pessoa era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que a Tomoyo,sua amada...a ajudou fuçar de pé...

-Que faz aqui? –perguntou ele.

- E...eu...er...tava dando uma caminhada. – ela riu de nervosa, e Eriol a encarou sério.- Tá bom...senti uma perturbação na natureza e vim checar o que era.

-Uma perturbação? –questionou Eriol.

-Sim...não sei o que é...mas algo muito, muito ruim está acontecendo.

Eriol pegou rapidamente na mão de Tomoyo e sussurrando um rápido "Venha" começaram a andar em direção à caverna.

Acharam-na e entraram...adentraram a porta mais à frente e Tomoyo deslizou pela decida enquanto Eriol tentava se manter de pé e ainda ir pegá-la. Eles estavam separados agora...em uma galáxia talvez diferente, e em um lugar provavelmente desconhecido...sozinhos na decisão pela vitória.

...:::OoO::::...

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO 5**

...::::OoO:::...

Oi de novo n.n

Espero que tenham gostadu :3

Disculpa se o capítulo foi curto i.i

É que queria deixá-los ansiosos na história ;D

Mandem reviews genti linda o/

Reviews me deixam SUPERRRRRRR feliz :P

**Hall das reviews**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Kuy-kun-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vc é o mais malvadu d todos Cauê n.n°

Mas t dolúúú migo

Espero q goste do cap. o/

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-vivx-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Não se preocupe vivx, taí o Syaoran reviveu ;P

continua aí migaaaa ;3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Atsuko Tenshi-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oi minha miguxaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Valeu por entrar em deprê comigo ;-;

Espero q corresponda a suas expectativas (batendo os dedinhos q nem a Hinata)

Continua lendu ;D

T dolúúúú por acompanhar desde o começuuu ;3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-tomoyodaidouji2007-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oie n.n

Calma XD

Axo q foi um choque pra tdo mundo a morte do Syaoran...mas ele volto o/

Espero q tenha gostadu do cap. ;3

Continue acompanhanduuuu ;D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Tamyres Cacheffo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Foi nada nom XD

A loka de vez em qndo pega em mim :P

mas tamo aí com o Syao vivinho da silva (por enquanto n.n°)

q quis dizer com isso? nem eu sei XD

bjoss

E continue acompanhandu n.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entom é issu n.n

Beijokas

E ja ne ;3

Amu vcs n///n...deixem reviews ;D

FUI o/ (esperu voltar em breve n.-)

Tali-chan :3


	6. Chapter 6

Oie genti linda n.n

Voltei o/

Ah..(Hora propaganda: ON) PRA QUEM GOSTA DE NARUTO, VAI LÁ NA HISTÓRIA "PODER DOS OLHOS" VALE A PENA n.-(Hora propaganda: OFF)

XD Bem people, seguinte, AMEI AS REVIEWS DEMAIS T-T #chorando de felicidade# VCS SÃO LINDUSSSSSSSS ME FIZERAM MAIS QUE FELIZ... T-T #chora um oceano e agora temos menos 10 anos à menos antes de morrermos afogados "xD#

Bem agora, aproveitem o cap e a gente se veh depois n////n #limpando lágrimas com lencinho#

Amu vcs mesmu i.i

**Disclaimer:**Sakura e sua turma nom me pertencem T-T...mas eu combinei com o primo do Bin Laden pra mim rouba eles n.n°...OLHA O AVIÃO XD

**Capítulo 6**** Amigos encurralados**

Ali estava Sakura, na frente daquele responsável por seus maiores pesadelos, daquele que a fez passar noites chorando, daquele que tornou sua vida em tristezas..."É hora de acabar com ele e trazer a paz à Clown" ela disse à si mesma...estava frente à frente com Tryelof...

-Ora,ora, ora...se não é a princesinha Sakura...depois do sonho veio corrrendo ao meu encontro eim... kukuku...hora de acabar com isso princesa, hora de me entregar o reino.- Tryelof disse...-por bem...ou por mal...-terminou numa voz assustadora.

-O reino...nunca, nunca irei entregá-lo à você...meus súditos, tenho afeição por eles, também a beleza das paisagens...VOCÊ NUNCA O TERÁ, irei me certificar que você pague pelo que fez aos meus pais, e à muitas outras pessoas. –Sakura disse com uma voz muito confiante.

-Então sinto princesinha, que irei ter de matá-la. – Tryelof sorriu cinicamente e desapareceu na escuridão.

Sakura estava meio atordoada, mas tentou manter sua mente em seu objetivo, derrotar Tryelof e manter seu reino à salvo. Ela estava preparada para a batalha, mas onde estava Tryelof...

Tryelof atacou Sakura pelas costas, ele se disfarçava nas sombras, na escuridão...Sakura foi jogada, quebrou umas árvores com o peso de seu corpo, quando chegou ao chão, estava um pouco machucada, suas roupas estavam sujas...mas ela não ligava. Se levantou e olhou para onde antes estava Tryelof...

-Nossa, você é tão fraco assim que precisa me atacar pelas costas em vez de me encarar e me desafiar pela frente? Que decepção Tryelof.- ela disse tentando fazer com que seu adversário aparecesse e assim ela pudesse lutar justamente.

-Ora, ora, ora princesa, posso facilmente te derrotar, mas se assim quer.- Tryelof apareceu alguns passos à frente dela com um sorriso vitorioso.

-Finalmente Tryelof.

Assim Sakura atacou-o com a força da morte...isso o acertou em cheio, ele foi jogado para trás assim como antes Sakura havia feito, mas ele começou a rir no chão...se pôs de pé e não havia nenhum machucado nele...ela não podia acreditar, ele devia ter morrido.

-Princesa, acha que eu morreria com um golpe desses? A escuridão, a morte e a tristeza, assim como os sentimentos maus me fortalecem. - Tryelof ria cinicamente.

Sakura ficou calada..."Droga" pensou ela...

-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura...vou lhe dar uma chance de ver o passado...kukuku...depois nos veremos novamente muahahahaha- assim Tryelof desapareceu nas trevas que aumentavam e não demoraram para envolvê-la.

...:::OoO::::...

Syaoran tinha um mau pressentimento...ele corria e corria pelos corredores, mas parecia não chegar à lugar nenhum. Ele parou e recitou "Aparecium portirum", assim uma luz forte tomou conta do local e Syaoran viu uma porta no fim do corredor...ele foi cautelosamente e adentrou a porta.

Se encontrou numa sala de jantar, havia outra porta mais à frente...ele foi atravessando a sala...até que quando passou por alguns lugares da mesa, ouviu talheres batendo e se virou para trás...havia um homem sentado na mesa.

Ele olhou o homem por um segundo, que depois de um tempo voltou seu olhos para ele.

-Quanto tempo Syaoran...ora, ora,ora...sentiu minha falta não é?

Seus olhos cresceram muito, "Não pode ser ela" ele pensou a si mesmo.

-Ah Syaoran, sou eu sim...sua Meiling hahahahaha...voltei para você.

-Cale-se, você não é nada pra mim...você era minha amiga, só isso. Além de que você morreu.

-Não, não, não Syaoran, voltei para matá-lo...só tive que achar quem me trouxesse...e eu achei hehehe.

Syaoran não acredita que sua maior amiga de infância, que tinha o amado, tinha voltado. Ele só amava-a como uma irmã...mas ela sempre teve outros sentimentos por ele, mesmo ele sempre deixando claro que não sentia nada além da amizade por ela...quando ele se apaixonou por Sakura, Meiling ficou com ciúmes, e quando estava fazendo uma poção, com intuito secreto de matar Sakura, ela errou e acabou morrendo.

Syaoran ficou muito triste com a morte...mas graças à essa paixão conseguiu seguir em frente. Mas agora ela estava ali de novo...sua amiga, a quem contava todos os segredos, com quem brincava no jardim quando eram menores, que todas as vezes que ele chorara ela que o amparava...teria de enfrentá-la para chegar à pessoa que amava...e estava disposto à isso.

-Chega de brincadeira Meiling, faça o trabalho antes que EU tenha que fazê-lo. –falou uma voz que estava depois de ouvir alguns passos, estava do lado de Meiling que a olhava, era uma mulher... Syaoran sabia que a conhecia, mas não sabia de onde...

-Ai Mizuki-san, deixa eu me divertir um poquinho.- disse Meiling emburrada.

-Faça o que deve...é pra isso que vive. – a mulher responde com a voz fria que chegou a causar calafrios em Syaoran.

-Está bem, está bem...- Meiling se virou para Syaoran- Desculpe amado Syaoran, mas vou ter que fazer isso com você, mas nem vai doer, pois você já morreu uma vez mesmo.- e com um sorriso cínico, a sala foi se preenchendo de escuridão, as primeiras envolvidas foram a Meiling e aquela mulher chamada Mizuki...Syaoran se via no meio da escuridão, porém logo algo o desacordou e estava na total escuridão.

...:::OoO:::...

Tomoyo abria os olhos, não sabia onde estava...se viu deitava numa cama...pulou de onde estava e se viu usando um vestido lilás...ela estava pasma...até que a porta se abriu e ela se virou exasperada.

-Ah...vejo que já acordou Tomoyo n.n – disse a mulher sorrindo..."Não...mas...ela..." os orbes de Tomoyo se encheram de lágrimas...e ela correu abraçar à mulher na porta.

-Mamãe...-ela falou baixinho mas que a mulher a ouviu.

-a mulher trouxe a cabeça de Tomoyo para cima- O que foi Tomoyo? Algum problema?

-Não n.n- Tomoyo já havia parado de chorar e agora sorriu para a mãe feliz.

-Ah...Tomoyo a Sakura-chan pediu pra que fosse pro castelo assim que acordasse- a mãe a alertou.

- Sim...-ela tomou um semblante sofrido e olhou pra mãe nos olhos- Mamãe, você e o papai não tinham m...morrido?- com os olhos brilhantes, prestes a derrubarem lágrimas.

-Não minha filha...nos salvamos mas perdemos a memória, só a pouco tempo a tivemos de volta e estávamos à sua procura.

-Obrigada mamãe n.n – Tomoyo disse saindo para o castelo.

Chegando no castelo, estranhou a decoração...estava tudo com um ar jovial, pintado de cores chamativas...sabia como sua melhor amiga não gostava de coisas chamativas...mas agora isso?

-TOMOYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –Tomoyo se sentiu apertada por dois braços pequenos...sentiu como seus ossos fossem quebrar...

Abriu os orbes e viu o cabelo da melhor amiga.

- Sakura?- perguntou

-Claroooo bobinha – disse dando um sorriso meio que se achando.

Tomoyo estranhou aquilo, Sakura nunca fora assim antes...alguém chegou se arrastando...ela percebeu que era Syaoran e os orbes cresceram super.

-Que tédio. –disse ele com uma cara de sono.

Tomoyo não falava nada..."Algo está errado aqui", pediu licença aos supostos amigos e se encaminhou para o jardim. Chegando lá, tudo parecia estranho para ela...o que eram aquelas flores...ela nom sabia...as flores pareciam mortas...os animais, antes que se aproximavam com felicidade, agora estavam ariscos..."Algo definitivamente está errado, MUITO errado." Ela se falou e entrou para o castelo onde sentiu uma estranha sensação.

Procurou por onde seu pressentimento à levava e entrou...era aparentemente uma biblioteca...tinha um baú bem no meio...ela se aproximou e abriu-o...encontrou bonecos lá... aqueles bonecas de se controlar por pauzihos...ela viu inúmeros, de animais, da sua mãe, de Syaoran, de Sakura...estranhou...daqueles bonecos vinha uma energia péssima...Alguém abriu a porta e pegou no braço dela a jogando para trás.

-Entom descobriu? –disse aquela Sakura mais do que falsa.

-Você não é a Sakura, só um dos bonecos. –arriscou Tomoyo, mas a Sakura jogou uma boneca de Sakura no baú e seus cabelos mudaram para prata...os seios sumiram e a aparência ficou mais máscula...Tomoyo foi indo cada vez mais para trás...aquela face, ela reconhecia, mas ele estava morto...ou pelo menos deveria.

-Não fuja de mim Tomoyo.- o homem disse totalmente transformado.

-Y...Yue?- ela falou temerosa..

-Oh, vejo que me reconheceu minha querida, mesmo fazendo muitos anos desde que parti...

-Você não deveria estar aqui.- ela gritou exasperada.

-Hehehehe, Tomoyo eu voltei...mesmo tendo que fazer aquele trato com aquele ser... voltei para acabarmos nossos assuntos.- Yue disse se aproximando.

-NÃO, FIQUE LONGE DE MIM- ela gritou, abriu uma porta qualquer e saiu correndo por um corredor.

-Cedo ou tarde vou te achar Tomoyo...quanto antes melhor muahahahahaha – Yue falou alto o suficiente para que ela escutasse com o eco.

...::::OoO:::::...

Eriol acordou...se viu numa floresta e pode avistar um castelo parecido com o orfanato à frente...ele se levantou e se encaminhou para aquele lugar. Sentiu sendo observado durante o trajeto...seguiu por mais um corredor e achou uma porta somente logo à frente "Finalmente" pensou e abriu a porta...achou uma biblioteca..."Interessante" pensou novamente e entrou.

Ouviu um barulho.

-Tem alguém aí??- perguntou mas não teve nenhuma resposta.

Seguiu para o centro e viu algumas cadeiras, uma mesa e vários espalhados em cima da última. Deu uma olhada nos livros...todos sobre magia. Ele se lembrou da escola e apertou seus olhos...não sabia quanto tempo estava ali...será que pela primeira vez ele, Eriol, o melhor estudante do ano durante dez anos seguidos iria voltar a ser um ninguém?...se sentou em uma cadeira, e antes que pudesse dizer algo, escutou um estrondo e muitos livros de uma estante caíram..."Estranho" falou para si mesmo enquanto se encaminhava para a estante. Olhou um pouco para ela e achou uma porta escondida pelas repartições. Não pensou duas vezes, e retirando mais alguns livros que o atrapalhavam adentrou na saleta.

...::::OoO::::...

Hikani andava de um lado para outro de sua sala...ela não sabia como era possível aqueles alunos terem desaparecido do nada...as investigações dos policiais não levaram a lugar nenhum. Ela teria que dar satisfação ao avô de Syaoran e à família de Eriol...além à irmã problemática de Chiharu e ao louco do tio do Yamazaki...ela não queria nem imaginar a reação deles...já fazia dois meses...estava se mordendo para achar uma solução mas nada lhe vinha à cabeça.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUE PENTELHOS...DEIXA ELES VOLTAREM...ELEM ME PAGAM MUITO CARO GRRRRRRR –gritou a diretora já perdendo a paciência que todo dia perdia...ela tacou tudo quebrável no chão e quando jogou o vaso, este se espatifou e quebrou em mil e um pedaços...- QUE FILHOS DA P...-gritou e caiu ao chão em lágrimas (nossa q bipolar ¬¬°).

Rukya entrou devagarzinho...a diretora tinha dormido abraçada a um ursinho e com o polegar na boca (XD no coments...não deu pra resistir u.u°). A senhorita Vriet olhou a diretora naquela posição e se conteve para não cair na gargalhada, era a mesma coisa todo dia...ela foi catando os pedaços de vidro no chão...depois deu uma arrumada básica na sala e saiu para voltar à sua mesinha de secretária.

-Ai...ai...onde será que aquelas crianças se meteram...- disse suspirando e depois descansou sua cabeça nos braços.

...:::OoO::::...

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO 6**

...::::OoO::::...

Yoo minna n.n

Disculpa outro capítulo curtinho T.T

Toh meio sem inspiração

Tipo eu travo quando eh pra escrever ;-;

Voh tenta faze o próximo capítulo maior n.-

Olha jah q toh d férias os capítulos vão sair mais rapidinhu :D

Entom vai lá no botãozinho fofo q diz GO e manda uma REVIEW pra eu i.i

Reviews têm o mesmo efeito que chocolate...ALEGRA o/

Escritora alegre é igual a capítulos grandes rapidinhus XD

Bem agora pro Hall das reviews o/

**Hall das REVIEWS **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-vivx-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yoo miga n.n

Espero q tenha gostadu do capítulo n.n (foi mais uma introdução pro q vai acontece agora xD)

Entom continua lendu n.-

t dolúúúú n.n

Ja ne e fica bem tmb o/

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Atsuko Tenshi-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oiii miga n.n

hehehe soh malvada mesmu XD

mas continua acompanhandu q tem MUITO o que ver n.n°

bjinhss

e espero q tenha gostadu do cap n.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Kuy-kun-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

cauê vc me deu a maior idéia com seus comentários hilariantes ;D

taí, espero q tenha gostadu do cap. n.n

bjus miguxo

continua acompanhandu o/

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Gabi-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wow...BRIGADAAAAA #chorandu d alegria#

continua acompanhandu q tem MUITO, MUITOOO mais por vir ;P

bjussss e vlw o/

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-tomoyodaidouji2007-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oiiiiiii n.n

Taí tomoyo n.n...a Mizuki apareceu :D

o q eu disse com akilo? huhuhuhuhu SE-GRE-DO XD

o q vai acontecer é MUITO, talvez MUITO pior do que a morte do Syao ò.ó

Soh do mal ;P

continua acompanhandu aí n.-

bjusssss n.n

Bem brigadinhas pelas reviews n.n

E olha que a história tá se complicandu i.i

O q será que vai acontecer com a Sakura?

E será q o Yue vai pegar a Tomoyo? O q ele quer com ela?

Onde estão Chiharu e Yamazaki? XD

E será que a diretora vai encontrar pistas e forjar uma justificativa plausível para os parentes:O

Nom perca, respostas pra essas e outras perguntas no próximo capítulo n.-

Entom nom esquece, MANDA REVIEW PRO CAPÍTULO VIR MAIS RÁPIDO ;P

Beijos, abraços e sanduba gostosão (putz, foi mal toh com fome n//n°)

Ja ne

Tali-chan ;3


	7. Chapter 7

Yoo minna xD

Sei que demorei T.T

Mas olha é que tipo não tava tendo cabeça pra escrever e ainda toh lendo o último livro do Harry Potter x.x"

Brigada de S2 pelas review K3

Continuem seguindo aqui a fic n.n

Agora o capítulo o/

**A magia está em todo lugar, basta acreditar **

**Disclaimer**Oh vida cruel, os personagens do Sakura Card Captors não me pertencem TT, porém estou planejando para seqüestrar eles Ò.ó

**Capítulo 7**: O caos se desvencilha pelo reino

Sakura acordou...olhou ao redor e se encontrou em uma bela cama...ela estava um pouco receosa,olhou para as paredes e vi que eram rosas...se lembrou de seu quarto de infância, era as mesmas cores que aquele...se sentou na beirada da cama e viu que não alcançava a chão...aquilo lhe pareceu mais que estranho e ela voltou a comprimir os olhos quando viu um cachorro morto ao lado de sua cama...quando ela os abriu novamente estava numa charrete...olhou para o lado e viu seus pais...lágrimas caíram de seus olhos...ela os havia perdido à tanto tempo, mas agora do nada eles reapareciam ali...os abraçou e sentiu-se ser abraçada em troca...

-Que foi Sakura-hime?-Perguntou seu pai que limpava suas lágrimas com o polegar.

-Papai, mamãe, são vocês mesmos?- ela perguntou insegura e temendo a resposta.

-Claro minha filha, quem mais viria a ser?- disse sua mãe sorrindo ternamente.

-E filha, gostou de seu noivo, o príncipe Syaoran? Pela dança que tiveram...vejo que sim.- comentou seu pai.

- Eu...er...- ela estava pasma..."Maldito Tryelof, me fez voltar para quando meus pais morreram...mas será que eu posso alterar o futuro?" ela se perguntava mentalmente.

- Você...?- perguntou a mãe querendo ouvir a resposta.

-Gostei muito n.n- ela sorriu ternamente aos pois que abafaram uma risadinha.

-É nós sabemos.- eles disseram juntos se encarando nos olhos.

De repente o chofer parou...a brusca parada quase fez a princesa dar de cabeça no vidro se nom fosse seu pai a segurando nos braços.

O rei levanta e manda as duas mulheres (Não dava pra repeti de novo, saco? ¬¬°) ficarem ali dentro. Foi para fora mas Sakura colocou a cabeça prontamente para fora do vidro (e daí o vidro sobe e corta a cabeça da Sakura e ela vira a MULA SEM CABEÇA XD...me ignorem u.u°) pois temia que as cenas que tinha em sua mente novamente viessem a acontecer.

Sakura viu o pai andando até a frente da carruagem...depois viu uma expressão de angústia, nojo, temor e espanto em seu rosto...o rei chama sua esposa para conversarem fora da carruagem...Sakura tentava escutá-los.

'Mas você tem certeza disso? Esse estivermos errados?'

'Tenho certeza absoluta...devemos protegê-la a todo custo.'

'Melhor agirmos entom...pois daqui a alguns minutos estaremos cercados.'

E dizendo isso a rainha se aproxima de Sakura e a beija na bochecha ternamente.

-Você sabe que mamãe e o papai sempre lhe amarão, não é mesmo Sakura-hime?- falou a rainha olhando nos olhos da garotinha.

-Sim n.n...eu também sempre lhes amarei n.n- disse Sakura com um sorriso doce.

-Entom mamãe e papai vão ter que partir numa longa jornada querida, e, só daqui a muitos anos você nos encontrará, está bem?

-Mas...isso quer dizer que vão me deixar – disse Sakura com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Não meu bebê, nunca...sempre estaremos aqui- a rainha coloca sua mão sobre o lado direito do peito de Sakura.- No seu coração minha filha. n.n

Depois da rainha terminar de proferir as últimas palavras...ouviu-se um grande barulho e o rei abriu a porta...já havia um pouco de sangue caindo de seu rosto machucado e suas vestes estavam sujas.

-Eles chegaram...a guarda não conseguirá detê-los...devemos deixar nossa pupila seguir seu destino.- o rei disse pesaroso.

A mãe de Sakura a pegou nos braços e a levou para fora da carruagem que minutos depois detonou...o rei e a rainha corriam para salvar a vida de seu bem mais precioso...eles pararam numa clareira bem longe de onde tudo aquilo ocorria e abraçaram a filha, os dois juntos.

-Amaedus Fieres Bricomia.- recitou a mãe de Sakura. Os corpos dos três começaram a brilhar.

-Falentis Jogarum Medicius. – disse o pai de Sakura, um portal se abriu à frente deles.

- Filha nós sempre, sempre vamos amá-la...você é o que há de mais precioso para nós.- disse a rainha com lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos.

-Sim...Sakura nunca se esqueça o que o papai lhe ensinou sobre auto-defesa e sobre a magia...papai lhe ama muito, assim como a mamãe e nunca lhe deixaremos sozinha, pois vivemos no seu coração para todo o sempre.- o rei disse à filha, ele sabia que iria morrer mas não ligava se sua filha permanecesse viva.

-Mas...papy,mamy, por que estão falando isso? Parece uma despedida.- a pequena Sakura os olhava incrédula...mas dentro dela havia a Sakura do "futuro", e ela tentava gritar para aquele seu pequeno ser, aquilo que ela já fora um dia escutar...ela gritava para que ela mesma abrisse os olhos e não permitisse seus pais de darem a vida por ela.

O rei e a rainha depositaram Sakura na entrada do portal, cada um deu um beijo em sua cabeça...mas foram interrompidos por um estrondo que quebrou uma das árvores que os escondiam ali...da abertura apareceu um ser transfigurado.

-Ora, ora, ora...comitê de despedidas...MARVIUS ME ENTREGUE A MENINA- ele disse sério ao pai de Sakura.

-Ah, Tryelof, já desconfiava de ser você...saiba que nunca encostará em Sakura...você não tem direitos.

-Eh o que veremos...- disse Tryelof olhando para Sakura, mas fora atrapalhado pela rainha que estava do lado de Sakura, mas agora se encontrava na sua frente a protegendo.

-Nem adianta...você nunca encostará nela...nunca maldito Tryelof.

Dizendo isso a mãe de Sakura a empurra para dentro do portal enquanto o pai travava uma difícil batalha contra Tryelof...a menina se sentia caindo...ela gritou uma última vez pela mãe que olhava pelo portal e lhe suspirou antes desse fechar.

-Sakura sempre te amaremos...acredite nisso, minha filha.

Sakura pode ver o sorriso da mãe mas depois uma careta de dor e sangue escorrer pela boca dela...ela viu Tryelof tentando capturar o portal antes de desaparecer, mas ele jah havia fechado bem quando sua mãe cuspiu sangue...a Sakura do passado desmaiou.

Sakura chorava e chorava...ela presenciou não caindo no portal mas ali mesmo, em terra firme o que acontecia...ela era apenas uma alma ali e ninguém podia vê-la ou sentí-la...ela queria ajudar seus pais...assim que os pais fizeram aquele feitiço, a alma do "futuro" saiu do corpo daquela que ela era...ela viu quando Tryelof acertou seu pai...ela tentou pegar o pescoço de maldito, mas nada...então ela contestou que não surtia influência naquela época...pois ela não pertencia à ali.

Viu quando seu pai, já sem forças estava ajoelhado e Tryelof gritava com ele para fazer o feitiço cessar...seu pai apenas sorriu malignamente e disse que o feitiço não tinha como ser quebrado o que fez Tryelof retirar sua espada e cortar a cabeça de seu pai...

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas...ela via o corpo de seu pai separado da cabeça...os olhos olhavam diretamente para ela... ela estava assustada e chorava aos prantos...ela sentia muita falta de seus pais... ela voltou a seguir os passos de Tryelof que se encaminhava à sua mãe...sua mãe estava olhando para o portal que estava para fechar...ela não percebeu a aproximação de Tryelof...Sakura gritava para a mãe..."ATRÁS, OLHE PARA TRÁS" mas ela nada...e quando o maldito enfiou a espada no barriga da sua mãe, ela viu como sua mãe deu um último sorriso para ela no portal que se fechou...ela caiu no chão...aquilo era tão real para ela...sua mãe tirou a espada de Tryelof que mandava seus discípulos procurarem o destino do portal...sua mãe se voltou para ele...ele a olhou com um sorriso debochado.

-Vai tentar me matar Rebecca?

-Não maldito Tryelof...vou apenas fazer um favor à minha filha...- sua mãe foi de encontro com o maldito e mesmo esse tentando se desviar ela acertou a espada bem na perna de Tryelof...na perna esquerda.- Esse é meu favor à minha banbina- disse ela indo para trás enquanto Tryelof estava com uma expressão assustada e de dor...- Mostrar a ela o seu ponto fraco.- dizendo isso a rainha fora acertada por um feitiço do inimigo e derreteu...primeiro sua carne que foi sendo dilacerada do corpo, depois as veias...por últimos os órgãos...e os ossos...até que não sobrou mais nada na clareira a nom ser o rio de sangue no chão e areia ao lado.

-Sua idiota...vou fazer a vadia da sua filha pagar bem caro...mais caro que você huahuahuahuahuahuhaua- ele riu maleficamente e cuspiu na areia no chão, depois com dificuldade tirou a faca e com a cara contorcida de dor desapareceu.

Sakura olhava tudo...ela estava no chão e já não chorava mais...estava com os orbes arregalados e encarava do corpo de seu pai aos restos da sua mãe...como aquilo havia acabado assim se perguntava...lágrimas voltaram a cair e duas finas gotas de sangue atravessaram seus olhos fazendo as lágrimas cessarem. Ela se levantou.

-Está na hora de mostrar o verdadeiro poder da verdadeira herdeira da linhagem Clown...pelo amor que meus pais tinham por mim...você irá pagar mais que caro Tryeof...quem se mete com a minha família desse jeito sanguinário, não sai vivo- ela declamou confiante.- Agora é a hora da batalha final...- e assim ela se iluminou de azul e todo o lugar voltou a ser o velho jardim...Tryelof não estava lá...mas deixou um recado para ela...um recado que a levaria possivelmente para a morte.

...:::OoO:::...

Syaoran estava numa enrascada...ele abriu seus orbes e se viu numa sala grande porém com poucas coisas. Andou analisando a sala por um tempo...mas algo lhe chamou muito a atenção...era um grande espelho numa parte mal iluminada da sala...se dirigiu até o espelho e leu o que estava escrito..."Sienteras Valatium Viveras Icrucium, Fricates augivas norties aparatum (Tradução: A imagem se reflete e remete a sensatez, uma alma remanesce, mas apenas uma por vez)"

Syaoran entom percebeu que estava de frente para o esppelho, o encarou por um segundo...a luz do lugar se reservou aonde ele estava...percebeu que algo estava errado...fez alguns movimentos e a imagem na espelho nada fez a não ser encará-lo com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios...a imagem no espelho tornou uma cor diferente...parecia tão viva...Syaoran se afastou um pouco do espelho...um pedaço do espelho parecia estar cedendo...Syaoran observava tudo com espanto... uma parte se desgrudou do espelho...mas não estava plana...estava com formas...de repente tomou a dimenção de um corpo humano...tinha cabelo... roupas...Syaoran se afastou mais e mais daquele ser a nascer...agora ele se levantava...e para a surpresa de Syaoran...aquele ser tinha seu semblante embora a roupa e a cor dos olhos se alterassem.

-Martigos valatium Chiaoran anum, miata tirum #Matarei aquele que pelo reflexo vim à viver...Syaoran deve morrer para assim o mestre se fortalecer# - o ser falava na linguagem antiga...Syaoran compreendeu apenas algumas partes...ele entendeu principalmente o final e quando foi se virar para seguir para a porta na escuridão mesmo, bateu num espelho, foi pra outro lado e mais um espelho...estava ficando mais e mais desesperado, aquele ser se aproximava dele cada vez mais e mais.

Syaoran se lembrou de sua amada...se lembrou do propósito para que estava ali...e uma força nasceu dentro dele...ele encarou o ser a sua frente e sentiu quando o sangue escorria de sua barriga...deu um sorriso e o sangue que jorrava tornava-se brilhante, iluminando o lugar de vermelho...Syaoran olhou para o ser que estava preso no chão pelo próprio sangue e este o olhou.

-Você nunca poderá me matar enquanto eu tiver um objetivo pra cumprir...tolo... te mandarei para onde você pertence.- e assim Syaoran empurrou aquele boneco em direção ao espelho e todos os espelhos da sala quebraram assim como aquela réplica dele mesmo. Syaoran estavam com inúmeros cortes devido aos estilhaços dos espelhos terem caído nele.

Ele seguiu para uma porta onde ele viu luz pelas frestas.

...:::OoO::::...

Chiharu e Yamazaki já estavam muito preocupados com os amigos. Eles estavam de guarda no castelo. O tempo que estava ensolarado de repente mudou ficando negro, como se uma terrível tempestade estivesse por vir. Ele postaram guarda no castelo junto com o exército...após alguns minutos de relâmpagos, foi possível ver no horizonte inúmeras silhuetas, era o exército de Tryelof que invadia o reino.

Chiharu se desesperou, eles estavam sozinhos, Sakura estava desaparecida assim como os outros. Ela se deu conta disso e prometeu dar sua vida pela princesa e o reino.

Yamazaki observava os passos de Chiharu, ele a amava e faria tudo que ela fizesse, portanto quando ela lhe contou sobre sua decisão, ele também resolveu dar sua vida, para proteger a de sua amada.

Agora começava a dominação do principal reino de todas as galáxias...o reino Clown.

...:::OoO::::...

A diretora corria desesperada de um lado pro outro...ela ia receber um processo, pelo amor de Deus(clichê ¬¬°)...já havia vasculhado a mansão mais de três vezes...ela não entendia...ela sabia que tinha haver com aquele portal...mas ela o havia lacrado há 12 anos atrás...era impossível...a secretária já não agüentava mais, ela é quem mais corria...sua paciência já havia se esgotado..."estamos perdidos" ela dizia...todos estavam cansados...os alunos agora dormiam juntos agrupados em colchões numa sala...segundo a diretora era um caso inexplicável e ela não queria perder mais nenhum, não porque ela lhes dava valor, sim para não precisar procurar (q perua ò.ô).

- Então, já respondeu ao processo judicial?-pergunta a secretaria que não agüentava mais o silêncio que predominava no local.

-Rukya o que te falei? NÃO ME PERGUNTE NADA QUE LIGUE AQUELES PENTELHOS –er...gritou (lê-se BERROU XD) a diretora que estava muito calma (lê-se PUXANDO OS CABELOS XP)

-S...sim...sumimasen(é disculpa u.u)senhora Hikani.-disse a coitada da secretária se curvando em sinal de estar sentida.

- Tudo bem u.u...-responde a diretora louca...er...quer dizer, respeitosa (x.x")

As coisas estavam indo de mal a pior...mas Hikani iria ter que ir novamente ao porão e chegar o maldito portal.

...:::OoO::::...

Tomoyo corria feito louca (ela já ñ era? xD), ela não queria encontrá-lo de novo, ela já havia abandonado a velha vida por causa dele, por que ele havia voltado...ela se escondeu num armário de vassouras esperando estar segura.

Yue sentia a presença de Tomoyo, entom quando ele abriu o armário de vassouras Tomoyo tentou inutilmente se desvencilhar dele, foi em vão...Yue prensou Tomoyo na parede, deixando-a presa pelo seu corpo e a parede...ele olhou profundamene nas órbitas de Tomoyo que emitiam raiva e rancor, mas também medo.

-Ora, ora, ora...achei uma bela flor andando por aqui.- ele sorriu maliciosamente.- eu falei que você não pode se esconder de mim.- aumentou o sorriso.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? Você estava morto, devia estar ainda.- ela falou

-Aih, assim vu pensar que não sou bem vindo.

-E não é mesmo Yue...vá embora, me deixe.

-Hhahahahahaha, você deve estar brincando mesmo...eu vim aqui pra você me pagar nossa dívida.- ele sorriu muito maliciosamente.

-O...o que você está falando? Você não se lembra? Foi por sua culpa que meu irmão está morto.

#Flash-back ON#

Tomoyo nunca esteve tão feliz. Ela amava seu irmão, e ele sempre se mostrou muito forte. A verdade era que o irmão de Tomoyo tinha um poder muito especial, o poder das estrelas. Ele apenas com 14 anos, sua idade atual, já havia sido convocado para se unir ao exército que iria se encaminhar para à batalha. Tomoyo tentou de todos os jeitos fazê-lo perceber que aquilo era errado, mas ele não a ouvia, ele tinha em mente seu objetivo, proteger sua irmã mais nova, que era seu xodó, e seus pais.

Ele estava se encaminhando para o castelo, quando sua irmã de 4 anos veio correndo o abraçar.

-Yukito, aniki...onegai não vá ;-;.

-Tomoyo, você sabe que eu preciso irmãzinha, mas eu prometo voltar n.n...não se preocupe e seja boazinha para o papai e para a mamãe.- disse ele fazendo um cafuné na irmã e a afastando para que ele possa voltar sua caminhada.

-Então...JA NE ANIKI :D- grita Tomoyo e abana sua mão, embora ela estivesse triste, sorriu para que o irmão não se preocupasse com ela.

Ele virou já bem longinho, mas ainda era possível ver s irmã abanando a mão para ele com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ele sabia que não iria retornar, seu pressentimento lhe dizia isso mas ele não queria falar nada para sua irmã. Ele acenou para ela e gritou:

-JA NE n.n-ele se voltou para seu caminho e sussurrou para ele mesmo.- Adeus minha doce irmã- uma lágrima partiu de seus olhos e caiu no chão molhando a terra seca. Ele enxugou o rosto com a mão e se pôs novamente à andar em direção do castelo.

-Três meses depois-

O exército havia retornado, e Tomoyo havia criado grandes vínculos com a princesa, que era agora sua melhor amiga. Quando eles chegaram, Tomoyo foi logo se metendo no meio de todo mundo para encontrar o irmão...ela estava tão contente pois iria vê-lo novamente...ela andou, andou, andou...as pessoas já começaram a se dispensar e pouco tempo depois não havia mais ninguém a não ser Tomoyo no local de espera. Ela estava com algumas lágrimas nos olhos..."O que será que acoteceu?" ela se perguntava...foi correndo até o Capitão e perguntou-lhe numa voz ouça:

-Eh...senhor...onde está meu irmão?

-o homem a olhou e logo se entristeceu- Não sabemos Tomoyo, ele simplesmente desapareceu, nós o procuramos...mas não o achamos...nós pensamos que talvez ele tenha se perdido do grupo e talvez tenho sido tragado para outra galáxia, ou talvez ele tenha sido capturado pelo inimigo. Mas não chore Tomoyo, nós já falamos com Touya e ele mandou a equipe especial atrás do Yukito.

-Ah...arigatou- lágrimas começaram a rolar mais e mais pelos olhos da garota- se me der licença...eu...eu preciso ir pra casa. –e assim ela saiu correndo para casa chorando.

-9 meses depois-

Tomoyo havia descoberto seus poderes e era amiga da princesa. Ela já tinha uma missão, proteger a princesa e sempre estar ao lado desta. Mas alguém desejado, ou não, retornou, o irmão de Tomoyo, Yukito. Todos fizeram a maior festa, Tomoyo quando soube foi correndo ver o irmão. Porém quando se aproximou, viu algo diferente nele que ninguém havia notado. A aura que envolvia seu irmão era negra, e não prateada como antes. Quando seu suposto irmão a viu, foi abraçá-la, quando ele se aproximou dela...ela recuou.

-Que foi Tomoyo? Não reconhece seu irmão mais?

-ela estava com cabisbaixo e quando se pronunciou ergueu sua cabeça, olhando bem nos orbes daquele cara- É exatamente por isso que recuso seu abraço, você não é meu irmão. Você tomou o lugar dele.- falando isso todos olharam atordoados para ela. Sua mãe dizia "É o tempo que ela passou longe dele...está se fazendo de difícil agora" e então todos começaram a rir, a não ser o suposto Yukito e Tomoyo, que depois de alguns segundos se pôs a correr para casa.

Tomoyo tentava ficar escondida de seu suposto irmão, ela sabia que ele não era o verdadeiro. Enquanto ia escrever em seu diário, algo caiu de dentro dele. Tomoyo não escrevia nele desde que seu irmão havia partido. Ela pegou o bilhete no chão e o abriu, reconheceu a caligrafia do irmão.

"_Querida irmã,_

_Sei que ficará muito abalada com minha partida, e ainda mais quando eu não mais voltar. Preciso lhe contar algo Tomoyo. Nesses últimos anos tomei conhecimento de que eu tinha uma dupla personalidade...uma personalidade ruim, negra em mim. Certo dia quando tentei bloqueá-la com um feitiço, ele nem ao menos foi concluído. Essa força está crescendo dentro de mim, e para o bem tanto seu, quanto da mamãe e do papai irei deixá-los para sempre._

_Essa personalidade se auto nomeia Yue, ele é cruel...e muito perigoso. Quando li alguns dos pensamentos dessa personalidade, percebi que ele queria à vocêTomoyo. Não irei permitir que ele faço isso...não irei mesmo irmãzinha. Apenas se cuide e me mate caso eu volte para nossa casa depois da guerra._

_Com todo o carinho e amor,_

_Do seu irmão que te ama muito,_

_Yukito"_

Ela leu a carta e entrou em choque, "Entom aquele cara realmente não era meu irmão, eu sabia...então ele é Yue...irmão prometo que irei matá-lo, por você"

-semanas depois-

Tomoyo evitava de ficar sozinha ou na frente de Yue...ele adorava vê-la tentando escapar...então naquele dia, os pais de Tomoyo tiveram de sair e acabaram deixando ela sozinha com Yue.

Ela estava saindo do seu quarto de fininho para ir pegar um pouco de água...ela já estava quase na escada quando algo a prensa contra a parede.

-Ora, ora, ora, se não é minha irmãzinha.- ele sorriu maldosamente.

-ela começa a se debater- me solta...se não eu grito.

-E quem irá ouvi-la? Hahahahaha Tomoyo você me diverte irmãzinha.

-Você não é meu irmão Yukito- ela olhou para ele com raiva- Você é o Yue, você matou meu irmão, agora vou dar o troco.

-Oh, a única que percebeu- sorriu maliciosamente- Não é à toa que eu a quero...você irá procriar meu filho...você é perfeita para isso.- ele passa uma mão pela saia de Tomoyo a erguendo.

-Seu idiota, nunca, eu nunca irei fazer isso. Eu vou te matar.

-E em troca irá ter meu filho.

-CALADO, SEU NOJENTO- assim ela acerta ele bem no meio das pernas [bem feito, eta carinha pedófilo ¬¬° quem q colocou ele nessa história? Õ.ô &Você mesma boba ¬¬°& opa xD...eu queru hentai ;-; &perva û.ú...vamos continuar com a história& HENTAI T-T &solta o tape antes que ela fale mais alguma merda ¬¬& e saí correndo para o castelo.

-Você ainda será minha...hehehe- ele falou caído no chão com a mão nas bolas ["XD bolas &q perva ¬¬&

Bem Tomoyo foi morar no castelo com a explicação de que era melhor para proteger a princesa. Na verdade ela só estava fugindo de um certo alguém. Chegou o dia do encontro da princesa com o príncipe...Tomoyo teve de ficar no castelo. Então uma certa pessoa aproveitou a chance de se aproximar de Tomoyo e a tê-la. [Uhuuu issu aí xP &loka e perva, era o q me faltava -.-"&.

Ela estava no jardim, qualquer minuto ela poderia ter de ir para outra galáxia, pois era o plano para proteger a princesa.

-Ora, ora, ora se não é minha Tomoyo.- disse Yue se aproximando dela.

-SUA UMA OVA. AGORA ESTÁ NA HORA DE EU CUMPRIR A PROMESSA DO MEU IRMÃO.

- Sim é- ele sorriu- pois depois virei para cobrar a sua dívida- e sorriu mais maldosamente ainda.

-Miserável, é aqui que você morre.- uma energia muito forte foi tomando a Tomoyo.- Viveres finate.-uma esfera vermelho foi para cima de Yue que apenas recebeu o golpe sorrindo, ele foi queimando e sendo tragado para o inferno.

-Até mais Tomoyo, quando nos virmos novamente, eu cobrarei sua dívida. – e assim ele queimou por completo e desapareceu, apenas restando uma esfera preta feita no chão.

#Flash-back OFF#

- Se lembrou minha Tomoyo?- disse ele beijando o pescoço dela.- está na hora de você pagar por sua dívida.- ele disse perto do ouvido dela e dando depois uma mordidinha no lóbulo.

-quando ele a mordeu Tomoyo foi tomada de um desejo...seus pêlos das costa se arrepiaram...- N...n..não...se...afaste- ela disse numa voz fraca, quase cedendo às carícias de Yue.

-Vamos Tomoyo, você sabe que quer.- disse ele abrindo a calça de Tomoyo.

-E...eu...na...não quero.- ele traçava um caminhos de beijos pelo pescoço dela.

-ele parou e olhou para ela, deixando suas bocas bem perto- Se não quer...por que parou de tentar se livrar de mim?- disse ele abrindo o zíper da calça dele.

-Tomoyo foi voltando ao mundo...ela se lembrou de quem amava...ela amava...Eriol, ela empurrou o Yue com toda força para trás e foi tentando se distanciar dele.- EU AMO ALGUÉM E NÃO QUERO NADA COM VOCÊ...ME DEIXA EM PAZ.

-num movimento rápido, Yue caí com Tomoyo no chão, ele fica em cima dela e prende os braços dela em cima da cabeça com um feitiço, prende suas pernas e a olha com desejo nos olhos- Agora você é minha, não têm mais por onde escapar – e assim ele enfia sua língua na boca de Tomoyo que não se iludia mais com desejo e sim tinha nojo do que ele tava fazendo, ele abaixa sua calça e a de Tomoyo também. Ri da lingerie vermelhinha dela. A beija mais uma vez – Vou tê-la aqui mesmo, você verá como é bom.- assim ri maliciosamente e põe a mão por cima da lingerie de Tomoyo, ela tentava escapar...gritava mas ninguém a ouvia...quando Yue colocou a mão dele sobre sua genitália ela sentiu um pouco de prazer mas ela não queria isso, ela era do Eriol, só ele podia tê-la.

...:::OoO::::...

Eriol depois de entrar pela porta se viu num corredor...andou...andou...andou até que começou a ouvir gritos...seguiu os gritos correndo...quando chegou um pouco mais perto pode perceber a voz de Tomoyo e entendeu o que ela falava, ela o chamava para ajudá-la...ela correu desesperadamente e viu uma cena que o chocou, Tomoyo só com a calcinha, esperneando e em cima dela se deliciando com os seios dela estav um cara, ele olhou para a aura e percebeu que se tratava do cara que Tomoyo havia falado com ele sobre, Yue.

Ele acumulou energia...ele estava com raiva e devia ser rápido, tinha fechado os olhos por um momento e tornou a abri-los, então correu em direção de onde estavam Tomoyo e Yue e com uma espada negra que havia conjurado [pareceu Harry Potter ¬¬ enfiou no peito de Yue que voou e assim que caiu, desapareceu deixando apenas um colar no chão. Eriol correu para Tomoyo, quando a viu corou e assim também fez ela. Ele olhou para o estado, os seios fartos, os lábios vermelhos, as pernas torneadas, a barriga tanquinho...ele ficou encarando o corpo dela por algum tempo, mas depois voltou a razão e desfez o feitiço que a prendia. Tomoyo colocou rapidamente a calça e o sutiã, depois abotoou a blusa até a metade, onde ainda dava pra ver onde os seios se juntavam, depois virou para Eriol que observava vestir as roupas, e muito corada o abraçou com algumas lágrimas molhando a camisa do namorado.

-Arigatou Eriol...não sabia o que faria se você não estivesse por perto- e ela chorou mais forte ainda.

-Eriol a abraçou num abraço de urso e sussurrou no ouvido dela- Eu sempre irei protegê-la minha vida.- e selou seus lábios num beijo apaixonado, diferente daqueles que Yue deu.

...:::OoO::::...

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO 7**

...::::OoO::::...

Yoo minna :D

Disculpa nom consegui num coloca um poquinhu de hentai nesse capítulo #batendo os dedos igual a Hinata faz#

Mas agora eu pergunto uma coisinha pra vocês...Vocês querem hentai ou não?

Se quiserem eu faço °¬°...xD sou fã de hentai sumimasen i.i

Mas coloquem a respostinha e me falem de que casal querem ;P

Bem gomenne pela demoraaaaaaaaaa T-T

Tinha empacado total nessa fic x.x"

Hey quem quise me add no msn pra me dá idéias capítulo fico mais longo do que eu esperava xD

Mas eu ia escreve mais ainda e.e"

Só que daí num sei se vocês querem com ou sem Hentai xD

Entom olha minna...voh espera umas 5 respostas dizendo sim ou não e quem.

Entom eu voh ajuda vocês, daí é só copia e depois aperta o GO roxinhu lá em baixo e cola com a sua resposta xD.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

RESPOSTA AFIRMATIVA:

Eu acho uma boa idéia ter hentai.

Desejaria do: ( )Syaoran e Sakura

( )Eriol e Tomoyo

( )Chiharu e Yamazaki

( )Touya e Yukito xD

...ou...

RESPOSTA NEGATIVA

Num quero não hentai. x.x"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bem é isso entom minna.

Olha também se puder falem o que vocês acharam do capítulo. Pode falar que tá uma merda e que eu não sei escreve...ou também pode só mandar um OI q eu já fico feliz. Ah...hj eu num voh responde review nom U.U...quem vai é minha voz da consciência Misaki que veio no lugar da anterior, e o Syao(Syaoran), a Sa-chan(Sakura XD), a Tomo-chan (Tomoyo xD) e o Eriol(nossa o único sem apelido x.x", voh chama ele de ursinho xP). Então enquantu eles respondes vou comer cookies que roubei do L(Death Note pavora :P).

**#-# HALL DAS REVIEWS(estilo férias :B) #.#**

&.#.Misa(Misaki xD): Bem primeira review que vou responder é da **Atsuko Tenshi **amiga da "querida" escritora U.U

Syao:-Q enrolada ¬¬

Sa- Num fla assim Syao Ò.ó

E- é o amor û.û

Tomo- Q nem nóis Ursinhu[OMG EU FLEI XD

Misa: Cala a boka povo Ò.Ó...continuando, a autora agradece pela review e pede disculpas por SER TÃO PREGUIÇOSA E CHATA ù.u

Syao- Eta ineja ô.ô

Misa- MELHOR CALA A BOCA SYAORAN SENÃO VOH FZE A LOST T MATA D NOVO Ò.Ó

Eriol suussura pra Tomo- meu deus é TPM x.x

Tomo- É não ursinho é TPID xD

E- Q isso?

T-TENSÃO POR INVEJA DESCONFIGURADA XD

Sak- Gente acho melhor a gente corre O.O

Todos fora a Sak- PQ? Ô.õ

Sak- a doida da Misa vai mata a gente °O°

Misa com uma metralhadora- E agora cambada, quem que é invejosa Ò.ó... #silêncio#...CAMBADA FLA OU MORRE Ò.Ó

Syao levanta a mão devagarzinhu- É...VOCÊ X.X"

Misa atira em todo mundo com a metralhadora, corpos deles no chão- A AUTORA MANDO BEIJOS Ù.Ú

&.&.&

&.#.Misa- Seguinte a próxima review voh deixar pro Syao ler U.U

Syao- E se eu não quiser? Ò.ô

Misa- Faço a Lost bota você em um casal Yaoi com o Eriol ou o Touya û.ú [desculpa pra'queles que gostam de yaoi x.x"

Sak- lê logo Syaoran ¬¬

Syao- Er...AGORA MESMO T-T...ela foi mandada pela **vivx** bem a esposta da nossa querida, linda, fofa, cheirosa...

Sak- TAH ME TRAINDO COM A ESCRITORA SYAORAN? Ò.Ó

Syao- O.O nom...soh toh lendo o que tá escrito aqui

Misa- A SAKURA VIRO CORNA XD

Tomo- O.O omg não acredito que o Syao foi capaz disso...será que o Eriol tá me traindo também?

#Eriol se agarrando com o Yukito# E- °O° Tomoyo juro q não é o que você pensa.

Misa- TOMOYO TAMBÉM É CORNA MUAHAHAHAA XD

#Sakura e Tomoyo saem correndo chorando#

Syao- Voh continua a ler floh?

Misa- manda brasa xD

Syao- A escrito mando um...

Misa- lê ¬¬

Syao- num sei o que significa isso o.õ

E- Dexo vê mermão #olha o papel# ela te mando um BEIJÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO vivx XD

Syao- O.O essqueceu do ABRAÇÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO x.x"

Misa- aff...vcs eskeceram tmb do OBRIGADÃÃÃÃÃO XD

&.&.&

&.#.Misa- Eriol lê U.U

E- Nossa q educada ¬¬

T- Lê ursinhu i.i

E- S2-S2 sim meu amor, por vc eu leio[SC ¬¬'...bem essa review é do amigo gay da nossa escrito a Lost, é o**Kuy-kun**, mais conhecido como CAUÊ XD

#eu apareço do nada ao soar do nome Cauê#

LA- Falaram gay e Cauê? 8D

Misa- ¬¬ droga já era suficiente esses loucos, agora chego a rainha da loucura em pessoa...aff ¬¬"

LA- Pára de reclamar Misa U.u...entom CAUÊ NOM ME ODEIE SEU SER ANDRÔGENA XD VC NUM É GAY NOM XP

Todos- O-O MEU DEUS

LA- Q foi seus pilantras? Continua o trabalho aí ouviu? Ò.ó Cauê te adoro migo, valeu pela REVIEW xP

&.&.&

&.#. LA- seguinte aqui ó, mói[é francês significa EU XP) toh cansada entom vou responder a review rapidão xD

Misa- flei q era preguiçosa ¬¬

LA- CLA BOK MISA Ò.Ó...entom como eu ia continuando, comentários pela Tomoyo lésbica[disculpinha gente, num güentei xD) e a outra pelo Eriol gay[divolta XP disculpas v.v) .

E- Bem essa review é da **Isabella-chan**, a Lost respondeu que te ama xD

LA- Ò.Ó O Q? SEU FDP DE UM GAY VOH TE MATA

E- O.O era brincadeira t.t ela responde antes que me mate i.i

LA- ¬¬v maldito...bem seguinte valeu pela review ;D...espero q tenha gostado do capítulo e depois das respostas prometo que posto logo XD

T- Agora lá vou eu u.u

Sak- comenta logo Tomoyo, pelo menos você aparece mais agora T-T

LA- ¬¬ cada coisa que tenho que agüenta

Misa- eu tenho q TE agüenta 24 horas por dia ¬¬

LA- #olhar mortal pra Misa# cala a boca coisa imaginária

Syao- Aih meu broto-de-flor, num fica assim não, para mim você é a única que aparece nn# #abraçando a Sakura#

LA- Vão pro Motel logo ¬¬

Misa- nom pago nda d novo ù.ú

LA- cla a bok e dá pra eles a grana

Misa- #chorando e dando o dinheiro#

LA- Flo agora que nom tem mais ninguém se comendo aqui, vamo continua, Tomoyo fala algo

Misa- #foi pra um hospício#

LA- SEGURANDO VELA X3 #com uma vela na mão xD#

Eriol e Tomo- Ô.õ pq a Misaki foi pro hospício e essa daí que é mais loka ainda num foi? Ô.õ

LA- RESPOSTA XD...pq eu fui expulsa do hospício T-T...eu gostava tanto do Barney que tava lá t.t...a gente cantava junto a minha musikinha preferida

#Eriol e Tomoyo retrocedendo pra sair de fininho#

AMO VC , VC ME AMA, O MUNDO INTEIRO GIRA PARA MIM, COM MUITO DINHEIRO E BEBIDA VIVEREI, UMA BMW VC VAI ME DAR XD

#Tomoyo e Eriol fogem correndo feito lokos#

LA- pq todo mundo foge? T-T

#um esquilinhu passa pela frente#

LA- ESQUILINHU 8D #saí correndo atrás do esquilinhu q corre tmb#

LA- JA NE MINNA XD, QUERO REVIEWS E O ESQUILINHU TMB T-T

-O MINISTÉRIO DA SAÚDE ADVERTE:

ESSA AUTORA É LOUCA E VICIADA EM HENTAI, SUA DOENÇA É EXTREMAMENTE CONTAGIOSA XD-

BJUS E UM BOLO DE CHOCOLATE °O° [toh com fome xD

FELIZ NATAL E UM BOM ANO NOVO MINNA /O/

PRESENTESSSSSSSSS PRA TODO MUNDO ;P

E CHAMPANGNE PRA MIM °¬° XD

TEH ;B

x.X.x.Lost-Angel.x.X.x


	8. Chapter 8

Último capítulo,

Nossa...o caminho que traçamos até aqui.

A fic não ficou muito como eu imaginava, mas ficou legal sim.

Espero que gostem do desfecho, porque eu gostei n.n°

Bjuss e ateh.

**A magia está em todo lugar, basta acreditar **

**Disclaimer**Oh vida cruel, os personagens do Sakura Card Captors não me pertencem T.T, já entrei em depressão pois nada adianta, já tentei ficar sem comer pra eles me darem eles, mas em vez disso me deram rosquinhas, já tentei me suicidar pra eles me darem, mas em vez disso me levaram pra terapia...então o que me resta é sonhar...pois é de graça :B

**Capítulo 8 (Último capítulo): **Confronto final

Sakura caminhava sozinha, já fazia um bom tempo desde que seguira as marcas de passos de Tryelof, ela queria provar para ele que ninguém brincava com sua família, queria honrar a morte de seus pais...e isso ela faria, nem que tivesse que dar sua vida para.

Ela andava quieta, presa em seus pensamentos..."como ele pudera" pensava desde isso a mais outras coisas. Chegou a uma clareira...reconheceu-a como sendo a de sua visão do passado.

-Ora...ora...ora...se não é a cara Sakura.- disse Tryelof na sua voz fria- Me entregue o reino cara princesa, e não precisarei machucar você ou seus amigos.

-Nunca Tryelof. Meus pais morreram por mim...tantas outras pessoas também o fizeram...nunca irei perdoá-lo, você deve morrer, seu lugar não é neste reino.- ela disse firmemente.

-Nossa princesa...não tem pena do pobre servo Tryelof? –ele riu macabramente.

-Tryelof, eu lhe desafio para uma batalha. Pela honra de Clown...e de meus pais, eu lhe desafio para uma batalha até a morte.

-Exatamente como eu planejava princesinha. Eu aceito sua batalha mortal.- e assim ele se posicionou de um lado da clareira enquanto Sakura se posicionou do lado oposto.

-À honra.- Sakura disse e foi iluminada por uma luz azul.

-Que ridículo princesa.kkukukukuku...vai ser fácil.- Tryelof disse se iluminando de um verde musgo.

-Fratelitis Preocris- Sakura pronunciou e uma esfera foi lançada contra Tryelof.

-Incompetente. Protegus Viatris.- após ele pronunciar, a esfera se tornou verde musgo e foi lançada contra Sakura que teve que se jogar para o lado para não ser atingida.

-"Só tem um jeito de eu conseguir a vitória" Sakura pensou...ela se encaminhou para Tryelof tentando desviar dos feitiços que ele lançava.

-"Idiota, caiu em minha armadilha" Tryelof pensou deixando um sorriso maligno e triunfante brotar de seus lábios. – Desista princesa.

Sakura tentava prosseguir...já havia sido atingida por alguns feitiços, mas conseguiu enfraquecê-los o que apenas a causava alguns ferimentos sobre a pele. Porém ela não contava com a armadilha de Tryelof, ela caiu num poço negro...onde mãos a puxavam para baixo...ela caiu no poço da morte...Sakura sabia de sua missão...ela pensou em seus pais...em tudo que haviam feito...pensou em seus amigos que estavam sofrendo apenas para que o reino onde ela era a princesa continuasse intacto, e então pensou em sua situação...deixou algumas lágrimas caírem...e o poço se tornou cristalino...ela não mais era sugada, se levantou e seguiu para Tryelof...com uma magia ela apareceu na frente deste...ele mostrou-se assustado...mas logo pegou a espada que carregava em sua cintura e perfurou o abdômen de Sakura.

-Parece que ganhei não é princesa?- Tryelof disse triunfante.

-Tolo...- a hime disse- Para o equilíbrio nem apenas eu, nem apenas você deve morrer...ambos devemos- e o sangue que caía de Sakura se transformou em pequenas lanças, e ela perfurou a perna esquerda de Tryelof...arrancou-lhe a perna...Tryelof foi se decompondo...foi se transformando em cinzas vermelhas...seu fim havia chegado.

Sakura sorriu orgulhosa de si mesma...ela havia conseguido matar Tryelof, seu reino estava à salvo. Ela retirou a espada que ainda estava em seu abdômen e sangue saiu de sua boca...ela se sentou sob uma árvore ainda com um sorriso e ali, com uma mão sob seu ferimento, tentando inutilmente estancar o sangue e a outra tentando alcançar algo que da luz da clareira vinha...Sakura estava vendo seus pais na luz...eles lhe sorriam...ela havia cumprido seu destino. E assim ela adormeceu...melhor dizendo...partiu para o mundo que agora era certo para ela, o mundo dos mortos.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Syaoran se viu numa floresta...ele correu o mais rápido que podia para onde seu coração o levava...mas de repente, todo aquele "mundo" onde eles se encontravam desapareceu. Virou o nada. Syaoran ainda estava numa floresta...porém agora ouvia o barulho de pássaros...respirava um ar diferente...isso só podia dizer...que Tryelof estava morto. Syaoran se enxeu de medo e correu...até uma clareira...onde encontrou sob uma árvore aquela que amava. Encontrou ela com uma expressão serena e feliz...se aproximou daquela à que dava a vida, se sentou ao seu lado, e a tomou nos braços. Grossas lágrimas caíam por seus olhos...ele chorava, pois sua amada que estava em seus braços não mais transmitia o calor que ele tanto amava, mas sim o frio e nada mais. Ele havia a perdido...havia perdido mais uma vez ela. Chorava agora abraçado à ela.

Tomoyo e Eriol ouviram o choro...como o "mundo" criado por Tryelof havia se extinguido, eles também se encontravam na floresta. Eles se aproximaram juntos da clareira e viram algo que para sempre lhes irá marcar. Syaoran abraçado e chorando sob uma Sakura inerte porém com o semblante sorridente.

Tomoyo prontamente abraçou Eriol e começou a chorar. Ela havia perdido ali não apenas uma amiga, mas sim uma irmã. A alma de Tomoyo parecia que havia quebrado pela metade...ela perdeu a amiga confidente, a sua primeira amiga que sempre acreditou nela...sua irmã de alma...ela havia perdido um pedaço do seu coração.

Eriol lutava para não chorar, ele sempre fora o mais forte...algumas lágrimas se forçaram a cair e ele apertando Tomoyo também chorou...chorou por ter de certa forma perdido uma filha...ele sempre fora o responsável pela segurança de Sakura...e ele falhara...ela estava morta.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Chiharu e Yamazaki estavam com armaduras...a guerra estava proclamada...aqueles inúmeros seres estavam em um lado e eles dois com mais soldados estavam no outro.

- Vamos proteger o reino com nossas vidas.- Chiharu gritou e avançou contra os seres que também avançaram.

A guerra estava brutal, aqueles seres eram muitos, e eles apenas poucos...Chiharu estava com vários ferimentos, mas não se deixava abater, continuava lutando firmemente...Yamazaki também estava bem ferido, em uma batalha particular ele havia torcido o pulso...a dor latejante o invadia...mas ele nada reclamava...ele queria ver Chiharu salva, e como sabia que ela não desistiria até o fim, continuava lutando por sua amada.

Estavam prestes a perder...os seres pareciam que se multiplicavam...e de nada adiantava o esforço deles. Então num momento...os seres viraram cinzas...Chiharu olhou para Yamazaki com um olhar de "Que-porra-que-aconteceu-?" porém este a olhava com o mesmo olhar.

-Vencemos...IEHHHHH- gritaram os soldados remanescentes erguendo as armas.

-Vencemos- suspirou Chiharu e sentiu alguém a virando e se surpreendeu com o beijo que Yamazaki lhe dera.

-Vencemos meu amor.- Yamazaki disse sorridente para ela e ambos se abraçaram...logo depois indo tratar de seus ferimentos.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

-Isso não pode ser real.- dizia Tomoyo baixinho, tentando convencer a si mesma de que Sakura não estava morta.

-Tomoyo...ela...cumpriu seu dever- disse Eriol afagando a cabeça da namorada.

Syaoran se pôs de pé e olhando para os amigos que compreenderam seguiram para o castelo.

Por todo o lugar que passavam, era lhes lançando um olhar...e após muitas pessoas se punham à chorar...era a morte de sua princesa...a morte daquela que lhes era doce...a morte de uma grande líder.

Chegaram no castelo...Chiharu e Yamazaki foram correndo até eles para contar sobre a batalha...mas quando enxergaram Sakura...com o sangue...se puseram em lágrimas.

O dia feliz de um casamento...se tornou triste de um funeral. A princesa jazia morta...nada mais à fazer.

Delfiny veio aos prantos quando soube da notícia...ela parou em frente à Syaoran que carregava Sakura e caiu no chão.

-Não...não pode ser verdade...não...-Delfiny dizia caía no chão chorando.

-Devemos providenciar o funeral.- disse Syaoran que olhava o nada...ele disse sem emoções...com Sakura havia morrido sua felicidade, seu coração.

-Não...não, não, não. Minha irmã cumpriu o dever que ela devia. Agora chegou a hora de eu cumprir o meu.- dizendo aquilo Delfiny desembaiou a espada que Syaoran carregava e perfurou seu abdômen.

-Não Delfiny- gritou Tomoyo tentando correr para Delfiny mas sendo parada por Eriol. Ela olhou para o namorado.

-Tomoyo, é a missão de Delfiny...não a atrapalhe. –falou seco Eriol.

O sangue de Delfiny foi tomando o chão...porém na vez de seu corpo se tornar branco e ela cair morta, o sangue e seu corpo se encheram de luz...e tudo se iluminou.

- Minha irmã cumpriu lindamente seu destino, e assim eu cumpro o meu. Nasci para morrer...minha missão era a de quando Sakura derrotasse Tryelof, ela teria de morrer...portanto meu papel era de me sacrificar para que a alma de minha irmã retornasse, ela deve governar...o povo precisa dela, e ela é a única que pode trazer a paz, a luz e a felicidade para Clown...espero que todos encontrem seu caminho de luz, como eu o encontrei. – disse a luz que se transformou em Delfiny, e terminando de dizer ela se aproxima de Sakura e lhe beija a testa.- Sacrifites viverum podiers luchi- ela sussurrou próxima à irmã e desapareceu, para todo o sempre.

Sakura foi lentamente abrindo os olhos. Ela não sabia por que estava ali, ela devia estar morta...quando olhou para cima, viu os olhos de seu amado...num súbito ela o abraçou e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado...ela voltara para ele, assim como a borboleta retorna a vagar na primavera.

Todos estavam felizes. Sakura e Syaoran casaram naquele mesmo dia, e mesmo com a falta de Delfiny, e um corpo para enterrar, foi feito um templo para honrar a alma dela, o templo das flores.

Chiharu e Yamazaki resolveram viver uma vida menos agitada, eles foram morar no campo, se casaram e tiveram 9 filhos...(O.O 9:O) porque Yamazaki dizia que quanto mais melhor (¬¬)

Tomoyo e Eriol por um convite de Sakura e Syaoran foram morar no castelo, o mesmo convite foi feito à Chiharu e Yamazaki, mas eles recusaram. Tomoyo e Eriol se casaram em uma cerimônia fechada e tiveram um casal de gêmeos, uma menina e um menino (linduuuu :3).

Syaoran e Sakura tiveram uma menina chamada Tsuki (Lua) e um menino chamado Yuki (neve).

Na memória de todos sempre estará a derrota de Tryelof e o sacrifício de Delfiny.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hikani perdeu a guarda das crianças que estavam na mansão e respondeu o processo judicial, constatando que sua saúde mental não estava muito boa (lê-se péssima) ela foi internada em um sanatório para ser tratada de seus probleminhas.

Rukya, a secretária, abriu um novo internato, onde ganhou a guarda das antigas crianças que eram de Hikani e muitas outras. Ela era gentil e simpática e as crianças a amavam. Sempre tratava os que estivessem ali como filhos...ela foi uma boa diretora, e mãe para os três filhos que teve com um jovem que ela se apaixonou.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**THE END **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Bem esse é o final da fic….sei que ficou uma merda x.x

Mas foi o que saiu. Eu jah vinha planejando matar a Sakura, mas achei que vocês iam achar idiota a personagem principal morrer e não voltar mais.

Bem espero que tenham gostado da fic n.n

Primeira fic que termino xD

Bem gostaria de agradecer à vivx pela review(única no capítulo 7 T.T)

#vivx# esse capítulo foi pra vc i.i

Brigada pelas reviews, e acabo a história, espero que tenha gostado...O TRYELOF LEVO NA FUÇA O/

E a todas as pessoas que leram e acompanharam a fic até o final.

Bem gostaram do final ou nom?

Se não, eu tenho um outro final n.n°

Bem bjuss

E a gente se encontra por aí em outras fics.

K3 Lost-Angel K3


End file.
